Universal Families
by wilkins75
Summary: with Madara Uchiha's trapped with no out he disappeared only to leave five kids from different time lines behind. Now it is up to Naruto and the others to return the lost people home and have to deal with the results of their visit. Naru/Saku Not Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 What in the World?**

"State your name for the record." said a masked ANBU ninja as he sat across a metal table that was bolted to the stone floor.

"How many times do I have to do this?" asked the young sixteen year old across the table from the ANBU.

"Long enough for me to get a straight answer." said the ANBU as the sixteen year old leaned forward into the light to show her bright blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"I am giving you a straight answer, my name is Lys Namikaze my dad is the seventh Hokage of this village Naruto Namikaze." said Lys as she looked around the darkened stone room "You can stop the joke dad, it isn't funny."

"No it isn't." said the ANBU "Considering there is no seventh Hokage of the hidden leaf village and Naruto is only an ANBU captain."

"What?" asked Lys as she raised an eyebrow "My dad hasn't been an ANBU captain since I was one. He was promoted to the Hokage after killing Madara Uchiha and his lackeys Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha."

"Sakura Uchiha?" asked the ANBU

"Please don't act like you don't know what I am talking about." Said Lys "My dad's teammate Sasuke left to join Orochimaru and brought along his little fan girl Sakura. I am just luckily that my mom didn't fall for his trap. In their pain over losing their friends and teammates it brought my parents together."

"I see." said the ANBU "And who is your mother?"

"Alright I am done play around uncle Shikamaru." said Lys as she slammed her first against the metal table "Take off the mask. I know it is you."

"I see." said Shikamaru as he kept his mask on "I will as soon as you answer who your mother is."

"Alright, I am the eldest daughter of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the Hokage of the hidden Leaf and Ino Yamanaka Namikaze the head medical ninja of the hidden leaf." snapped Lys "Are you happy now?"

"In a way." said Shikamaru as he took of his mask to show his 21 year old face to the young woman. Instantly Lys eyes widened at the sight of a much younger man then she was used too. "

"Ok what the hell is going on?" asked Lys

"We are trying to figure that out." said Shikamaru "However this isn't your home Lys."

"What are you talking about?" asked Lys

"Well first off what is the last thing you remember?" asked Shikamaru

**Flashback**

Lys Namikaze walked down the hallway of her home heading toward her parents room. The oldest of the five Namikaze kid. Her three brothers and her younger sister where busy finishing up the touches for a very special breakfast for their parents because this warm summer morning marked the sixteenth wedding anniversary of Naruto and Ino Namikaze. Of course if one knew this fact and that Lys birthday was only eight and a half months after their wedding day then it wasn't hard to do the math and figure out her mother was already pregnant with her when they got married. However that didn't really bother her that much maybe it had to with the fact of the mind walker Yamanaka clan on her mother's side but the family was rather open when it came to a great many things.

"Mom Dad….happy" said Lys as she opened the door to her parents room. The large room just like the large house was a left over from her grandparents on her dad's side but that didn't really have anything to do with what she saw. Her mom was lying on the bed with a smile on her face, her arm propping her up as she locked lips with her husband. All she had on that Lys could see was a very tight light blue top that showed her access as a woman. Her shirtless dad was currently leaning over her, their foreheads where touching each other as they prepared to kiss each other again. Their lower bodies were covered by the silk blanket on their bed. Lys just looked for a second before closing the door; she had seen scene like that for years so it really didn't bug her. Her parents where nicknamed the blonde foxes for two reasons. First her dad had made a deal with the demon fox Kyuubi so now the Namikaze clan had the demon fox summons and could transformed into a half demon form, second her mom and dad where known to do it a lot. They didn't have five children in sixteen years by accident. There was even a story that they had done it in a warlord's bed as they waited for him to come home so that they could kill him.

"I just hope I don't have another brother or sister in nine months." said Lys as she closed the door and started to walk away. However before she could get two steps away from the door she was surrounded by chakra and then blacked out.

**End Flashback**

"I was walking down my hallway away from my parent's room." said Lys "Then suddenly I woke up in this cell."

"You where found two days ago, in the center of an Akatsuki base." said Shikamaru

"The Akatsuki was destroyed years ago my dad got promoted after the war." said Lys as her eyes widened as she put the fact that the Akatsuki was still around with the younger face of her uncle "Wait did I travel back in time?"

"It is more than that." said Shikamaru as he looked toward one of the walls instantly the wall light up to show a much younger Naruto then Lys was used to standing there looking at her, however standing right beside him was someone who made her blood boil. The pink snake, Sakura Uchiha, however what made it worst was the fact that both her mother and her segregate grandmother Tsunade stood there watching her.

"You like the four other people we found beside you are from different universes." said Shikamaru "In our universe Sakura Uchiha as you call her never betrayed the Leaf, she is the student of the 5th Hokage and the head of the leaf village ninja core."

"This doesn't make sense." said Lys as she rubbed her temples.

"Try looking at it from Naruto's point of view, three of the five people we have found are his children from different universes with different people." Said Shikamaru "In fact in the next room Neji is intergrading the apparent child of Naruto and Hinata and beyond that are two who we have yet to identify the other parent and at the end of the line is the child of Naruto and my fiancé Temari. The last two we are not sure who they are yet."

"This doesn't make sense." repeated Lys as she tried to understand what was happening.

"That is what we are trying to find out." said Shikamaru "Now let's start at the very beginning shall we?"

"Alright." said Lys

On the other side of the glass Naruto, Ino, Sakura and Tsunade just looked on as Lys began to speak.

"Ok this is weird." said Naruto

"You are one to talk." said Ino as she crossed her arms as she looked at Naruto "I am suppose to meet Choji for our date at 6:30 for our date."

"I would never follow that snake out of the village." said Sakura as her fist tightened at the very idea of being Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha.

"You just don't get it you three." said Tsunade "Those people who are this girl's parents and her enemies are not you, they are you if you had chosen a different path."

"Still it is weird." said Naruto

"Now tell me what happened." ordered Tsunade

"It was the weirdest thing." said Naruto

**Flashback 2 days ago**

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze walked down the hallway of the half destroyed enemy base, pieces of the roof were falling down as smoke darkened his path. The 21 year old ninja of the leaf had seen over five years of war with the Akatsuki but now it was about over, all that was left was the leader of the Akatsuki Madara Uchiha who was trapped within his last base. The years had changed him he now stood a respectable 6 feet 2 inches tall and was well built. He was no longer a genin but a Jonnin and on the way to becoming the next Hokage of the village hidden in the Leaf. He had even gotten rid of his normal orange jacket and pants. He now had on a dark grey jonnin vest and black pants. Over his shoulders was the same jacket he had worn when he defeated Pain all those years ago, now it was time to finish it.

"We got him this time." Said his friend and trusted teammate Sakura Haruno as they walked down the hallway. Like him she had changed, she had grown into a fully developed young woman, she had on her blood stained white medical jonnin vest over her red sleeveless shirt and tan skirt with black shorts.

"If the seal holds that is." Said Naruto

"It will hold, you are the best sealer we have." said Shikamaru as he appeared behind the two ninjas. His face was covered with some blood that didn't belong to him. His dark green jonnin vest marked him as an intelligence ninja. Only two years ago because of the war the leaf started a new system of jonnin ranks. Every subgroup of jonnin had their own color of vest, black meant combat ninja, white medical ninja, dark green intelligence, blue engineering and multiple different ones.

"Ya, with that seal he can't transport out of the base." said Sakura as the entire base shock again. "What the fuck is going on now?"

"I have no idea." answered Naruto as the ground shook more before a blinding flash of light filled the hallway. Naruto had to close his eyes as the light started to fade.

"Ok what the fuck was that?" asked Shikamaru

"Let's find out." said Naruto as he ran down the hallway jumping over the bodies of the fallen mercenary ninjas that the Akatsuki had hired for their army.

"Hold up Naruto!" yelled Sakura as she took off after her teammate. She reached him just as he stopped at a large door. "Why did you run you baka?"

"Sakura take a look." said Naruto as Sakura looked at the doorframe just in time to see the light fade from under the door way. "This is the source of the light."

"Alright." said Sakura as she pulled one of her kunai

"One, two three." said Naruto as he busted down the door only to see a large room, the room was empty apart from five people lying on the ground in a circle with their heads facing the center where a large burn mark was left on the floor.

"Ok what is this place." said Sakura as she walked toward the center of the room.

"Some kind of sealing room." answered Naruto as he looked at the chakra lines burned into the solid stone ground. "However I have never seen a seal like this."

"Considering you studied the seals of every village that is saying something." said Sakura as she looked down at the first person. She had long blonde hair and was dressed somewhat like Ino of the past only with a light orange color instead of purple. "She can't be any older than 16. Naruto she is from the Leaf."

"How can you tell?" asked Naruto "She doesn't have a headband on."

"Well first she has leaf ninja dog tags around her neck." said Sakura as she pulled up a small chain with a list of numbers on it and the leaf symbol on the back. Since the war ninjas where required to have the tags on them in case they got blown up by some justu and couldn't find the rest of their body.

"I see." said Naruto "Wait is that what I think it is?"

"What?" asked Sakura as she looked again around the young girl's neck "Is that the necklace of the 1st Hokage?"

"It was destroyed by the Kyuubi during the battle against Pain." said Naruto "How could she have it?"

"I don't know." said Sakura as she moved on to the next one a young boy. "He is from the Leaf too."

"Any idea on his clan?" asked Naruto

"Ya, he is a…..a Haruno?" said Sakura as she looked at her own clan symbol on the back of his shirt.

"Sakura I thought your family where the last of your clan?" asked Naruto

"We are, that is why it doesn't make any sense." said Sakura as she looked at the next one a boy with the Uchiha symbol of his jacket but he had deep red hair. Next to him was another young boy with blonde hair but a sand symbol around his arm. The last one was girl with dark blue hair and a leaf symbol wrapped around her neck right beside another necklace of the 1st Hokage.

"Ok who the hell are these people?" asked Naruto as the first girl open her eyes for a moment.

"Just five more minute dad." said the girl before she passed out again.

"Ok that was fucked up." said Naruto "She thinks I am her dad."

"Naruto isn't that your clan symbol on her shoulder?" asked Sakura as Naruto notice a symbol that looked strangely like his clan symbol of a orange circle with flames running around the edge. However in the center of her symbol was an outline of a fox with nine tails.

**End Flashback**

"So you found these people but no sign of the Madara?" asked Tsunade

"No, he used that giant seal to break out of the seal I had placed over the area." said Naruto "I still have no idea where he went too."

"We will find him but first we must deal with this mess." said Tsunade as they turned around to face the other window to see another interrogation going on.

"Alright let's try this again who are you?" asked Neji

"I don't understand how can you not know me Uncle Neji?" asked the girl with deep blue hair "I am your niece Cena."

"I have no niece." said Neji as Cena dug into her pouch and pulled out a small photo.

"Take a look." said Cena as she handed the photo to Neji.

"I see." said Neji as she held the photo up toward Naruto and the others. It showed a picture of a family picture however it showed a much older Naruto sitting beside a much older Hinata. A boy with blonde hair could be seen running in the background and Cena could be seen sitting beside her parents with a bowel of Ramon noodles in her hands.

"So your parents are Naruto and Hinata?" asked Neji

"Ya, they were teammates together." said Cena "Just like you and aunty Tenten."

"Teammates?" asked Sakura as she looked at Naruto

"Don't look at me." Said Naruto

"Who was all on your parent's team?" asked Neji

"Originally it was Sasuke Uchiha; however he was killed at the Valley of the End by my father when he tried to leave the village." said Cena "Later a guy named Sai would join the team."

"I see, what of Sakura?" asked Neji

"Who?" asked Cena as Sakura's eyes widened at the fact that she had never heard of her.

"Sakura Haruno." said Neji

"I know a Kane Haruno." Said Cena

"That is my Dad." Said Sakura

"However he lost his wife and daughter during the Kyuubi attack all those years ago." said Cena "Is that who you are talking about?"

"Wow…looks like you died in that universe." said Ino as Sakura just stood there stunned for a moment.

"This is just fucked up." said Naruto

"And we still don't know about the other three." said Tsunade "All we know is that one is a Uchiha, one is Haruno and the other is a sand ninja who thinks Naruto is the Kazekage and Temari is his wife."

"Like I said Fucked up." said Naruto

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the beginning of this new story and how the two "children" you have meet are from universes where things are similar but yet different. Now I will show you the other three "children" and their history in the next chapter. Until then you can read any of my stories including the rewrite of one of my first stories which was started today. Until then thanks for everything. Wilkins75**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Things only get Stranger.**

"Get the fuck away from me!" yelled a young man as he held out a the chair in a form of defense against the Leaf ANBU

"Calm down." Said the ANBU

"I will give you nothing you must now that and my father will never give in to your demands." Said the boy outside the room looking in though a small slit in the wall was Temari. The ambassador from the sand and future Mrs. Shikamaru Nara studied the boy. He had a jonnin vest on even though he was only 16 years old. Temari looked at the small table beside her, right there was all the things he had on him when he was found. There was a mission order to investigate something, the message was encoded with a sand code she had never seen before. However the strange thing was the fan he had when he was found, it was hers.

"Here we go." said Temari as she opened the door, instantly the guard looked at her.

"About time you got here Temari." said the guard as the boy just stood there stunned.

"I will take it from here Captain Yamato." said Temari as she sat down at the table "You may leave us."

"Alright." said Captain Yamato as he walked out the door. For a moment Temari studied the boy in more detail, the bone structure meant it was likely that she and her where very closely related but the spiky blonde hair and blue eyes belonged to Naruto.

"Now before we begin there are things I need to tell you." said Temari "First this is not your world."

"What are you talking about?" asked the boy as he sat down "And when did they capture you?"

"I wasn't captured." said Temari "I live here as ambassador between the Sand and our greatest ally the Leaf."

"Greatest ally we just ended a 17 year long war against them." said the boy

"Why don't we start at the beginning, who are you." said Temari

"I am your son, Altair Uzumaki." said the boy

"Alright if you are my son you should be able to figure out what is going on." said Temari

"Well judging from the fact you are here there are two logical options." said Altair "One is that this is just some big trick the leaf did but it wouldn't make sense for them to do all this."

"And the other option?" asked Temari

"That I have somehow found myself transported into another timeline in which events of my past didn't happen in the order I know they do." said Altair

"You are correct now tell me why who are and not just your name but your history." said Temari

"Alright." said Altair "My father."

"You mean Naruto correct?" asked Temari as Altair nodded his head.

"Yes, when he was six the 3rd Hokage died and was replaced by the 5th Hokage Danzo." Said Altair "He tried to use my dad as a weapon so my dad ran away from the Leaf, he ended up in the sand"

"I see." said Temari "And how did this lead to war?"

"Well when my dad was 14 the leaf launched an attack on a disputed boarder region or so they say." Said Altair "It was really just an excuse to go to war, they wanted Naruto dead."

"And Gaara wouldn't let that happen." Said Temari

"Gaara?" asked Altair

"My youngest brother Gaara?" asked Temari

"Mom where I come from you only have one sibling and that is Uncle Kankura." Said Altair "Are you saying you have another brother?"

"Yes, Gaara he is the current Kazekage." Said Temari

"I see." said Altair "And Dad?"

"He is a leaf ninja and his dream is to become the Hokage of the hidden leaf village." Said Temari

"And the two of you?" asked Altair

"You are wondering if I am attracted to him?" asked Temari

"Yes." Said Altair

"No, I am currently engaged to Shikamaru Nara." Said Temari as Altair glared at Temari.

"You are going to marry the designer of the massacre of Keb." said Altair as Temari recalled the Keb was a major trading post on the leaf/sand boarder.

"Altair this is not the same time line, the Leaf is our greatest allies." Said Temari

"At least it isn't a Uchiha, every one of that clan needs to be killed on sight." Said Altair

"So the Uchiha clan is around in your time?" asked Temari

"Around the current Hokage is Sasuke Uchiha." Said Altair

Only a room over another young man with blonde hair sat with his arm crossed, his red locks framed his face as he sat in his black shirt and blue shorts. His leaf ninja headband was clear as day on his forehead.

"So you are a Uchiha." Said the ANBU across from him as the boy glared at him.

"I am not saying anything my grandpa can't keep pulling this kind of pranks." Said the boy

"Who is your grandpa?" asked the ANBU

"Please I am the grandson of the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze." Said the boy "So tell him to get his but down here before I tell my dad and mom what he is doing a week before retirement."

"And who are they?" asked the ANBU

"Sai will take things from here." said Naruto as he entered the room

"Uncle Naruto." said the boy

"Hello." said Naruto as he sat down across from the boy as he looked into the boy. "You look like Sasuke."

"I should I am his son, your nephew Fugaku." Said the boy "Come on drop the hedge and let me see you really, you are way too young."

" Fugaku tell me what was the last thing you remember?" asked Naruto

"I was training with my dad." Said Fugaku

**Flashback**

"Stand up son." said Sasuke Uchiha as he stood in the center of a large training field. A training sword in his hands. Fugaku stood back up holding his own training sword, the young chunin had been slowly working his way up to fighting his father full go. His father was on track to take the place of his grandfather the great Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage.

"I have some lemonade." yelled a female voice as suddenly he blacked out.

**End Flashback**

"Then nothing." said Fugaku

"On a normal day I find that hard to believe but not today." said Naruto

"What are you talking about?" asked Fugaku

"Fugaku what we think happen is that you where transferred to a different timeline where events happened differently." said Naruto

"What?" asked Fugaku

"Madara Uchiha used a justu to escape death at my hand, you and four other people where found where he carried out the justu." Said Naruto "Now three of them appear to be my children from a different time line but you and the boy next door we are not sure about."

"Wait Madara?" asked Fugaku as Naruto nodded "Madara Uchiha was killed by the first Hokage in the Valley of the end they burned the body."

"Could that really be the difference between our universes?" asked Naruto

"How could one death matter so much?" asked Fugaku

"Well it was him to unleash the Kyuubi on my birthday; my dad had to seal it within me after mom died in child birth." Said Naruto

"What about your sister?" asked Fugaku

"What sister?" asked Naruto

"You know my mother Adria" said Fugaku as Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered when he finally got to look though his parents things. One of the things he found was a list of baby names on the top of the list on the boy side was his own name Naruto and on the top of list of girls name was Adria.

"What is your mother's birthday?" asked Naruto

"October….10." said Fugaku

"I see." said Naruto "That is my birthday."

"No your birthday is in may." Said Fugaku

"This may be hard to believe but it seems in your universe instead of being born a boy I was born a girl." said Naruto "In a strange fucked up way I am your mother."

"Ya, so can I talk to my dad or my uncle." Said Fugaku as he looked away from Naruto

"Something you need to know, you are among the last Uchiha in this world." Said Naruto

"What?" asked Fugaku as he gave a look that screamed of Naruto not Sasuke.

"Years ago, Sasuke's brother Itachi murdered every member of the Uchiha clan apart from his brother." said Naruto as Fugaku looked at him wide eyed

"That can't be right, uncle Itachi hates to fight." said Fugaku

"He was ordered to kill them by the 3rd Hokage because the Uchiha clan was about to carry out a coup against the Leaf government." said Naruto "Sasuke became an avenger and left the village becoming a missing ninja. A few years ago killed him and learned about real reason why the clan was killed so he has been trying to destroy us."

"No…that isn't my dad…my dad is going to be the 5th Hokage of the hidden Leaf." Said Fugaku

"Your dad yes, the Sasuke Uchiha of this time is out to destroy us." said Naruto as Fugaku looked down "Don't worry we will find a way to get you back to your own leaf village."

Meanwhile in the next door room another boy with blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"So you are a Haruno?" asked the masked ninja Kakashi

"Yes." Said the boy

"What is your name?" asked Kakashi as the boy raised an eyebrow.

"You are kidding right?" asked the boy "You trained my parents."

"Who are they?" asked Kakashi

"The new Sannin? Sasuke Uchiha the master of snakes, Javier Haruno the master of Toads and Adria Uzumaki Haruno the Slug sannin." said the boy

"I see." said Kakashi as he figured out what was going on "Can you tell me about your parent's past."

"Well my mom had a huge crush on Sasuke when they first started out and my dad had a crush on her." Said the boy "When Sasuke left the village my Dad went to get him, he almost died at the valley of the end."

"I see." said Kakashi "Do you have a photo of your parents?"

"Ya." said the boy as he reached into his wallet and pulled out an imagine of a young man who looked a lot like the boy only with deep red hair, beside him walked a young woman who looked almost like a perfect copy of Naruto in his Harem justu, however judging by the fact that they were both clothed in chunin uniforms met something.

"That is them when they where my age, right before they started going out." said the boy "I keep it as motivation to keep up my push for my teammate."

"I see." said Kakashi "Now will you please tell me your name."

"Fine, my parents named me after my grandfather Kane Haruno." Said Kane

"I see." said Kakashi "Kane I hate to tell you this but you are in a different universe."

"A what?" asked Kane

"A different Universe." restated Kakashi "In this universe your parents are not the same people you know."

"How so?" asked Kane as Kakashi dug into his jonnin vest and pulled a photo of team seven when they were all together even Sasuke.

"This looks like my parent's old team photo and Sasuke and you are both the same but who are the other two?" asked Kane

"They are your parents in this universe." Said Kakashi "In this universe it seems that your Dad was born a girl and your mom was born a boy."

"Are they together at least?" asked Kane

"Not yet at least, not for the lack of trying by Naruto." said Kakashi

"Naruto?" asked Kane

"The male version of your mom." said Kakashi "Now let's talk some more."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the little surprise I had with who all the children are. I know it may be a little weird having some of the main people genders be different in different realities but I felt it would make the students interesting. Later tonight or tomorrow I plan to update my Animal Unleashed story, you can also check out my other new story A clone at Hogwarts rewrite. Until next time probably next Friday. Thanks Wilkins75**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT BOTTOM**

**Chapter 3 A Plan starts to form**

"Well this is fucked up." said Naruto as he sat down at a small restaurant/bar only a hundred yards away from the entrees to the ANBU holding area which was hidden as a local dry cleaning shop.

"That is an understatement." said Sakura as she sat down across from her friend and teammate.

"I can't believe what they are saying." Said Naruto as the waiter came back with a very large mug full of beer "I mean are we sure they are telling the truth?"

"Well the DNA blood test on Lys, Cena and Altair prove they are your kids." said Sakura "There is no justu that can fake that."

"What of the other two?" asked Naruto

"That is the harder thing, we can prove they are blood related to you but because it appears that you were born a girl in their universe we can't be totally sure." Said Sakura as the waiter came back with Sakura beer. A little smaller then Naruto's beer but a lighter beer then Naruto's deep dark beer.

"I just find the idea of me being a girl very weird." said Naruto as he took a deep drink from the glass.

"I don't." said Sakura as Naruto placed down the beer and looked at her.

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Naruto

"I mean you did that Harem no justu so many times you idiot." said Sakura

"I haven't done that in years." said Naruto

"Ya, you matured…somehow." Said Sakura with a smile as her salad came.

"I mean you could probably enter that and walk up to those two and they would think you're their mother." Said Sakura

"Maybe but still Sasuke in a timeline I ended up with Sasuke?" asked Naruto

"So did I." said Sakura "Lys even said I died…..I wonder who killed me?"

"Don't think about it Sakura, that wasn't you." Said Naruto

"The thing is it could have been." said Sakura "If Sasuke had let me come along with him when he left the village. I would had followed the same path as that Sakura….the pink snake."

"And I would have ended up with Ino." Said Naruto "I mean can you imagine how that would be?"

"The blonde gossip queen with the blonde baka, I pity the village." said Sakura as she looked into Naruto's eyes for a moment. She was trying to see if Naruto longed to be with Ino, for over a year Sakura had been trying to figure out who Naruto liked, it was hard to tell. He was friendly with almost the entire village and a lot of the girls asked him out however he turned them down stating that he was needed on the front.

"Ya, I mean she is hot and all but I don't think I could deal with all her high maintenance stuff." Said Naruto as Sakura winced a bit at Naruto describing her best female friend as hot.

"You do realize that she is my best female friend." Said Sakura "And that isn't something you normally talk about to another girl."

"I know but you asked. Besides you know how high maintenance she is." said Naruto "I mean did you say she has two walk in closets full of cloths."

"Ya, she once spent two hours preparing for a walk around the park with Shikamaru." Said Sakura "That was back when she had a crush on him."

"I remember that." said Naruto "Then again Lys said I had five kids with Ino so she must be very good in….."

"Naruto if you finish that sentence I will punch you though the wall." Said Sakura as she tightened her fist.

"Ok…Sorry Sakura." said Naruto "But I think you know what I mean."

"Sadly." said Sakura as she looked down. She didn't want to say what she really felt about all the different kids. The fact that in there was no children of Naruto and her when they were both the genders they were born in this time line bugged her to no end.

"_This doesn't make sense Naruto-kun with Temari? With Hinata and Ino? With fucking Sasuke but not us?" _yelled Inner Sakura as she mentally hit her head against a wall.

"_Well a male verson of us." _Said Sakura to her inner self

"_That doesn't count." _Snapped Inner Sakura back

"Any idea on what to do with them?" asked Sakura to Naruto as his plate of food arrived.

"The answer has to be in the seal that Madara used but I haven't had time to study it." Said Naruto

"I know dealing with these kids is interesting." Said Sakura

"Ya, and that is on top of finding the remaining problem, Kabuto and our lost teammate, Sasuke." said Naruto

"Naruto don't worry about them." Said Sakura

"Kabuto is on the run and Sasuke needs to be….killed just like Kabuto." Said Sakura as Naruto looked at her. "You heard me he needs to be killed."

"Sakura he is our teammate." Said Naruto

"Ya and he also killed Shino and that is something that I know we can't forgive…" said Sakura as Naruto looked down "I know you didn't forget that."

"No." said Naruto as he remembered finding Shino lying on the ground with a Chidori wound where his heart used to be.

"Naruto." said Sakura as she reached across the table and placed her hand on top of Naruto's hand. Naruto's eyes widened at the sign of affection "You need to let him go in order to move on."

Meanwhile down in the underground ANBU base Lys Namikaze the daughter of Naruto and Ino Namikaze walked down the hall. Beside her was this universe's form of her segregate Uncle Shikamaru Nara.

"So what are you going to do with me?" asked Lys

"We are going to find a way to send you home." answered Shikamaru "However you are not that big of threat to us so we are going to let you have limited movement within the base."

"I can't leave the base?" asked Lys

"It would cause too much confusion for the villagers; they still don't trust new faces that well." said Shikamaru "Who can blame them with Pain's attack on the village followed up by years of war."

"Pain's attack on the village?" asked Lys

"Ya, I thought you said Naruto killed Pain in your time?" asked Shikamaru

"Ya, but they fought ten miles west of the village." said Lys "Pain never reached the village."

"I see, then how did Naruto earn the villager's trust?" asked Shikamaru

"The battle with Pain destroyed everything within a five mile radius." said Lys "That is what happens when the Sage of the six paths goes up against a demon sage."

"Demon Sage?" asked Shikamaru

"You know…my dad's deal with the Kyuubi to make him my clans summons." Said Lys as she looked into Shikamaru's eyes "That didn't happen here did it?"

"No Naruto is a sage of the toads and has mastered the chakra of the fox but they remain enemies." Said Shikamaru

"How unfortunate." said Lys "I remember pulling on the Kyuubi tails when I was a kid….boy did that drive him up the wall"

"The Kyuubi in your universe is friendly?" asked Shikamaru

"Ya." said Lys "In fact he is helpful to me, saved my ass in many of my early missions."

"How so?" asked Shikamaru as Lys closed her eyes when they opened they were the same deep shade of blue only they where silted like when Naruto had too much Kyuubi chakra in him. Also small fangs where no poking out of Lys's lips as her nails sharpened into claws.

"You can call on the 9 tails cloak?" asked Shikamaru

"No…this is demon sage form stage one." Said Lys as she returned to normal "I can go up to stage two but my mom and dad can go to the final stage…the third stage in that form they are true demon fox human hybrids and almost nothing can stop them."

"I see." said Shikamaru as they entered a large cafeteria in the center of the base, with row after row of tables and chairs. However they were not alone sitting there with a plate of food in front of her was a young girl with deep blue hair, along the walls stood a dozen ANBU ninjas. Slowly Lys walked toward the girl, she didn't seem to notice her until she was right on top of her.

"So I am guessing you're like me?" asked the girl as she turned to look at Lys

"Ya. And I am betting you're the off spring of my dad and Hinata." Said Lys

"Ya, I am Cena." Said the girl as she offered her hand for a moment Lys refused to take her hand before finally she took.

"Sorry it is just strange you look like a clone of my best friend." Said Lys as she sat down "However she is an Inuzuka."

"Let me guess Kiba is her father." said Cena as Lys looked at her "My mother went out on a date with Kiba but it didn't work out."

"I see." said Lys as she sat down.

"As long as we are talking about friends, you look like my best friend Lys Nara." Said Cena as Lys eyes widened.

"My mom and Uncle Shikamaru?" asked Lys as Cena nodded her head. "Sorry that is just weird."

"We are not alone." Said Cena as a boy with blonde hair sat down beside him.

"Let me guess…Naruto with Temari?" asked Lys

"No…Javier Haruno and Adria Namikaze." said the boy

"Who are those people?" asked Cena

"From my understanding my mother is what someone named Naruto would have been if he was born a girl." Said Kane as the two girls eyes widened and Cena dropped her fork "And Javier is some woman named Sakura."

"The pink snake." said Lys "You're the son of a traitor."

"What did you say?" asked Kane as he jumped to his feet

"You "Dad" in my universe was the second biggest traitor in the history of the Leaf." said Lys "My mom killed her years ago."

"You son of a bitch." said Kane as blue chakra danced around his body just like Naruto had done in the past.

"I am the daughter of a fox." Said Lys as her eyes became silted and some red chakra formed around her body, as a single tail was forming before Cena stepped in-between them.

"Calm down." Ordered Cena "We are all on the same side. We are all from different worlds everything was different."

Slowly the two let their chakra lower.

"Sorry about that…it was been a stressful day." said Lys as she rubbed her temples "And I just want to get home."

"Ya, same here." said Kane before turning his attention back the blue haired girl "Who are you?"

"Cena, daughter of Naruto and Hinata Namikaze." said Cena

"Hinata?" asked Kane

"Ya, you know her?" asked Cena

"Ya, she is one of my mom's best friends and was second bride maid behind Ino." said Kane "However she is married to Shino Aburame."

"Bug men?" asked Cena

"Ya." Said Kane as Cena shivered a bit.

"I hate bugs." said Cena "they gives me the creeps"

"Me too." Said Lys

"Make it three." Said Kane "The only worst then bugs is snakes."

"Ya, that is for sure." Said Lys

Watching from overhead Tsunade watched the entire incident.

"That didn't go as planned." said Kakashi as he stood beside the aging Hokage.

"No and those are the three that are most likely to get along." Said Tsunade "That Lys almost attacked Kane just for being a Haruno, how are they going to deal with a Uchiha? Or for the matter how will Altair deal with a Uchiha, from his reports the Uchiha clan was a major attacking force in the war. He hates all Leaf ninjas and Uchihas most of all."

"Lys attacked more violently then I thought." said Shikamaru as he walked into the room.

"Stress and lack of sleep can do that." said Tsunade as she remembered how many nice nurses turned mean after a day or two shift at the hospital. As she thought back the door opened up letting Naruto and Sakura enter the room.

"What did we miss?" asked Naruto

"Just some fireworks." Said Tsunade "We need to get them home.

"Any ideas on how we can do?" asked Shikamaru

"I have been working on that." Said Naruto "And I have some theories just give me a day or two."

"Get to work." Ordered Tsunade

"I already am." said Naruto "I left some clone at the Akatsuki base to study it."

"Alright let the clones work on the seal we may need you to keep those people calm." Said Tsunade

"Lady Tsunade maybe we should talk them in more detail." Said Sakura

"We already have." said Shikamaru

"No we integrated them." corrected Sakura

"We should have them talk to their parents." said Sakura "It may calm them down."

"Their parents are us?" asked Naruto

"I am not talking about you." Said Sakura "I mean let Ino talk to Lys, I will talk to Kane. It may calm them down."

"Temari is still talking to Altair and we are getting a lot more information out of him." Said Kakashi

"But what about the Uchiha or Cena meeting Hinata." said Tsunade "I don't think that will work."

"It has to work our else these kids may do something very bad." said Naruto "They are trapped in a new world with no contact with their family, they must be going crazy."

"They are all Naruto's kids so they are bound to be hyperactive." Said Shikamaru "And we don't want five hyperactive ninjas running around the leaf."

"True." said Tsunade "Alright we will do it after all of them finish lunch."

**Alright I told you I planned to update on Friday and today isn't Friday. Well I decided to post early because I wanted to give you my readers a message. Now I know you all seem to love my Naruto stories and it seems that I have become known as a Naruto Fanfiction writer. However I do have two other stories that I am working on, one Naruto which is doing good and a rewrite of my ****first long**** Stargate SG1/Harry Potter which isn't. Now I am not going to bribe you by saying go read/review my Stargate/Potter story I will post early here because I will ****not****. However I simply ask if you have the time to read the rewrite of one of my first stories and maybe you will like it. That is all I wanted to say and I will see you all soon. ****Thanks and please go check out my stories.**** Wilkins75. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 One strange family**

With the yelling argument over for the moment between the two Namikaze and a Haruno seaming over the three of the sat down and compared notes on what was different in their universe.

"Man I wish Sasuke would have died at the Valley at the end." Said Lys "Would have saved my parents a lot of trouble….also if the pink snake had gone."

" Remember who you are talking about." said Kane

"Sorry." said Lys as she looked at Cena "What is Sakura like in your world?"

"Well…." said Cena as she looked around "She died in the Kyuubi attack when she was a baby."

"I see." said Kane as the sound of footsteps caused everyone to look toward one of the darkened hallways. Slowly two blonde figures appeared one looked like Naruto but with a slight off color blonde and with a sand symbol wrapped around his arm. Next to him stood Temari of the desert.

"Go on Altair…and behave." ordered Temari as she pushed the boy into the room. Slowly the boy entered the room stopping just short of Lys.

"Let me guess you're the son of Naruto and Temari." Said Lys

"Very observant, Leaf scum." said Altair

"What is up with that." growled Kane as he got up.

"From what I can see you are children of Sakura Nara, Ino Akimichi and Hinata Uchiha." stated Kane "Only in your time lines they ended up with my father the Kazekage of the hidden sand village."

"What?" asked Lys

"Why would my dad be the head of the sand village?" asked Cena "….wait Hinata Uchiha?"

"You heard me…in my world Hinata Hyuga is the wife of the head ANBU captain and mother of all three of his children, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Our worlds must be radically different." said Lys

"Ya, we have been at war with the Leaf for decades it only ended two weeks ago with a treaty." Said Altair

"What about the Akatsuki?" asked Cena

"They are ruled from the leaf." Said Altair as everyone's eyes widened

"What?" asked Kane

"The current Hokage in my world is Madara Uchiha." said Altair "And if we had meet under any other situation apart from this I would kill you all."

"Well shallow this one Altair you where wrong I am the son of the male version of Sakura and the female version of your dad." Said Kane

"Let's just face it we are just four kids and while our worlds may be different we are not alone." said Lys "If what I think is going on really did happen and then we are just a small sample of what could have been."

"What do you mean?" asked Kane

"Well I remember my uncle Shikamaru talking once how each choice we make shape us." said Lys as she picked up her glass of tea "I decided to have tea but I could have had juice."

"What is the point." said Cena

"The point is that in one world she picked juice." said Altair as Lys nodded her head.

"Correct very choice we make shape our path and a theory is that everything option does happen but in a different time line." said Lys

"But we are from wildly different time lines." Said Cena

"That doesn't matter there could be infinite time lines." said Lys "The ones closest to each other are the most similar."

"So in one universe the sound won the war when they invaded the leaf?" asked Cena

"Probably more than one…" said Lys "Hell in more than a few their probably is no ninja core or chakra."

"I find that hard to believe." said Kane

"Look over your shoulder and you may believe me." said Lys as everyone looked toward the door to see a red haired boy with a Uchiha symbol on his arm.

"Uchiha." growled all four of them as Altair grabbed a knife from the table.

"Put it down." ordered Sai as Altair looked down to see his hand wrapped in a ink snake.

"He is a Uchiha." said Altair "Besides I am not the only one who wants to kill him."

Sai looked around the room to see that all four of them where holding some form of weapon either a fork or a knife, he could even sense chakra building up around them all.

"This doesn't look good." said Fugaku as he walked toward the large group.

"What are you doing here Uchiha?" asked Lys

"From my understanding my mother Aria was born a boy." said Fugaku

"Who is Aria?" asked Cena

"It's my mother name." said Kane "In your world his name is Naruto."

"Wait you're the child of my dad and a Uchiha?" asked Altair

"Which one?" asked Lys

"Our next Hokage Sasuke." said Fugaku

"Alright that is it…the son of Sasuke needs to be killed." growled Lys "I don't care if he from a different universe."

"From what we have uncovered in his world Madara Uchiha was killed by the first Hokage and the Uchiha massacre never happened." said a new voice as everyone turned to see Naruto standing there.

"Dad." said Lys

"Father." said Altair

"Daddy." said Cena as Naruto just looked at all three of them. The other two didn't call him dad because he was their mother in their universe.

"Listen to me all of you." said Naruto as he put his hand behind his back "I may look like, sound like and in every way appear to be your father or even your mother but I am not. I am the Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of this time line."

"At this very moment we are trying to find you a way home…in the mean time what we want you do is sit down and talk with us again." said Naruto

"You already got the information out of us." said Altair

"This has nothing to do with information. This is to help you out by talking to people you may know." said Naruto "Namely your mothers and or fathers."

"How can you do that?" asked Cena "They will not be the same people."

"I know but they may help you in more ways than you think." said Naruto "So after you eat you will go back to your rooms and there you will be joined by someone you know."

"I see." said Kane

"Now as for supper who wants some Ramon?" asked Naruto as all five kids eyes widened as they began to smile.

"Looks like one thing is constant." said Tsunade as she looked out the window at the gather "Naruto's love of Ramon noodles travels across worlds and generations."

While everyone ate Fugaku and Altair kept their distance from everyone. Fugaku because if he went near the others they moved away and for Altair it was by choice.

"They do not like Fugaku." Said Kakashi

"Do you?" asked Sakura as Tsunade and Kakashi looked at her. "He may have red hair but he looks like Sasuke and in all their universes and our own Sasuke is the enemy. They see him as the enemy and I can't blame them."

"Because you see him as the enemy too?" asked Tsunade

"Ya, I do." Said Sakura

After everyone was finished with their lunch the five kids started down the different hallways of the base. Walking though the base taking in every detail she could was Lys Namikaze as she opened the door to her room which was designed more of a cell than anything else, however on the table was a large flower arrangement. Slowly she walked forward and placed her hand on the freshly picked red rose.

"I thought you would like it." said a voice behind her, causing Lys to smiled.

"Ya, I remember helping you out in your rose garden when you where pregnant with Minato." said Lys as she picked up one of the rose and smelled it. "It even smells the same."

"They are from my parent's personal garden." said Ino as she walked up and stood beside Lys. She reached out and took another rose from the table. "I love these flowers so much it is now wonder I had them in your universe."

"Listen mom." said Lys as Ino turned and looked at her.

"Listen I want you to call me Ino…I am not your mother here." said Ino

"But you can be." said Lys as she looked at Ino "Why don't you like Dad?"

"I like Naruto as a friend nothing more than that." stated Ino

"Please, who are you dating not Uncle Shikamaru so it is either Sai or maybe Choji." said Lys

"Choji." answered Lys

"Mom…you really shouldn't date him." said Lys as Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" asked Ino

"For two reasons first in my time line Choji died at the age of 23 from a preexisting heart condition." Said Lys as Ino's eyes widened that was less than a year away. "Also I don't know if this happened here or not but in my time Choji when Choji lost his dad he started drinking, way too much."

"Choji doesn't touch alcohol." Said Ino

"From what my mom told me, he drank himself into a drunken stupor every night before going home and passing out." said Lys "He got kicked out of the ninja core after he tried to lead his genin team on a mission drunk and more than once he attacked Uncle Shikamaru, my dad and you when they tried to help."

"That isn't Choji, not the Choji I love." said Ino

"Maybe." said Lys "And maybe you will be happy with Choji and if that happens I will be happy for you but Mom, from everything I know and feel I know you will be happy with Naruto."

For a moment Ino didn't say anything he just thought about what Lys had said.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you about what happened to Choji." said Lys as she placed her rose back in the vase. "Our worlds are different, in my world my mom and dad where on the same team and fell into each others arms after the lost of their best friends to the Sound. That didn't happen here but maybe I can show you what I my life is like."

"Memory walk." said Ino as she remembered one of her families justu.

"Ya, I know it will be weird but you can come into my mind and I can show you my parents." said Lys as Ino looked into Lys eyes. They were the same as hers, in every way she reminded her of herself the only real difference was the shade of blonde hair she had matched Naruto's.

"_This is my daughter." _ Thought Ino

After a full meal of Roman noodles Cena Namikaze walked down the hallways back toward her room. However instead of her mother standing there waiting for her their stood a women with dark hair holding a small pig.

"Shizune?" asked Cena

"Yes." said Shizune "You must be Cena."

"Ya, I thought my mother would be here." said Cena

"I am going to take you to here." explained Shizune as they walked down the hallway until they reached an elevator "She is still in the hospital after the final battle at the Akatsuki base."

"How bad?" asked Cena as Shizune looked down.

"You will just have to see." said Shizune as the elevator doors opened and they rose into the air, to Cena's surprise the elevator went straight to the surface and kept going. Cena couldn't help but smile as she looked out the glass elevator only to see the sun setting over the leaf, the golden rays of light striking the Hokage's faces.

"We are at the hospital." said Cena

"Yes, a branch of the base runs to the hospital." Answered Shizune as the elevator stopped as she walked out onto the top floor of the hospital. A few nurses looked at Shizune and at Cena but paid them no mind as they entered room 532. Cena stopped the moment she entered the room. Standing with her back to the door facing the setting sun was a women with long dark blue hair. A large coat hung on a small chair.

"Mom?" asked Cena

"You must be Cena." Said Hinata in a sweet voice that brought tears to Cena's eyes, as she turned around "Lady Tsunade told me about the situation."

Cena's eyes widened as she looked at her mom, in every way she looked just like she did in the pictures she had seen of her at 22. A very well endowed young women dressed in a blue top, and a smile that brought smiles to everyone. However the great change was the fact her eyes were covered totally in bandages. In her hands was a stick that she had seen many times with people who lost their eye sight.

"Are you blind?" asked Cena as Hinata nodded her head "What happened?"

" Well it started when my Byakugan changed." said Hinata as she sat down "As Tsunade explained it was a natural part of the evolution of any eye based blood line limit. Every once in a while it evolves to a different level."

"Yours evolved." said Cena as she sat down beside her mother "The Lion eyes Byakugan."

"You heard of it?" asked Hinata

"It happened to my mom." Said Cena as she remembered the one time she saw her mom's white eyes turn gold "She doesn't like use it because it has the same effect on her eyes as a Mangekyo Sharingan has on a Sharingan user."

"You are correct; with the eyes I could see in all directions even the blind spot." said Hinata "My eye ranged doubled and I could make out every detail down to the smallest level. I could see everything."

"Did you use it so much that you lost your eyes?" asked Cena

"No." said Hinata "Madara heard about my new eyes and wanted them, he wanted it to replace the Rinnegan eye Naruto had removed him in during an early battle. He sent Sasuke to get them."

"And he did this?" asked Cena as Hinata nodded her head.

"He killed Shino, badly hurt Kiba and then came after me." said Hinata "At that moment Naruto came to our rescue. During the battle two of Sasuke's Chidori Senbon landed in my eyes. It is a miracle that I even lived, if Sakura hadn't been so close when it happened I wouldn't have."

"So you are blind for the rest of your life?" asked Cena

"No, in the morning I will be getting eyes from my sister." said Hinata as she lowered her head before looking toward the bed with unseeing eyes. Cena looked and saw what she should have seen before their lying on the bed with different medical tubes coming out of her was Hinata's sister Hanabi. "That is why I didn't come down to see you in person; she only has a few hours left."

"What happened?" asked Cena as she looked at her Aunt

"She was attack by some of the hired ninjas from the Akatsuki." said Hinata "The doctors say they can't save her and her brain is already gone."

"I am so sorry." said Cena

"It is alright, it happened before you even came." Said Hinata as a sad smile crossed her face "Now tell me about you."

Kane Haruno sat in an empty room waiting for his visitor. Suddenly the sound of the large door opening behind him caused him to stand up to see a pink haired women dressed in a white Leaf medical vest. In so many ways she looked like his grandmother. Slowly the women reached toward the light switch however instead she touched an empty space beside it. The area glowed blue from charka for a moment before fading.

"I just turned off the security/recording system in this room. I don't want Lady Tsunade or anyone else to hear what we are talking about" said Sakura as she walked down and sat across from Kane.

"Let me guess your Sakura Haruno." said Kane as Sakura smiled.

"I am." said Sakura "Now we are suppose to talk to you about your feelings so that you can get some weight of your chest but I want you to help me."

"With what?" asked Kane

"I want to know everything you know about how your parents got together." Said Sakura as Kane smiled a Naruto like smile.

"You like mom don't you." said Kane before correcting himself "Sorry you like Naruto don't you."

For a moment Sakura fought with herself as she looked at Kane, he screamed Naruto in almost every way, he even had slight almost invisible whisker marks on his cheeks. The only difference was the red hair and deep green eyes. Both came from her side of the family.

"_This is our son we can trust him."_ said Inner Sakura

"Yes, I think I do." said Sakura

"Great, now what do you want to know?" asked Kane

"How did I win Naruto-kun heart in your world?" asked Sakura "I mean I don't want to lose him as a friend."

"I am not so sure I can help." said Kane "See in my time my mom had a huge crush on Sasuke Uchiha….a fan girl crush I think she called it and my dad loved her from the first time he saw her."

"I was the fan girl in this world." said Sakura

"Well when he was a kid my dad pulled pranks to try to get my mom's attention." said Kane as Sakura eyes widened as she remembered all the pranks Naruto pulled when he was a kid. "Then my dad went after Sasuke after to bring him back to my mom almost dying many times."

"_My God." _thought Sakura as she figured out where Kane was going.

"Only when my mom realized that Sasuke was beyond saving and admitted it to my dad did they start dating." said Kane "Also my mom just kissed in flats on the lips one time, really got the point across."

"_I followed the same path as female Naruto in his world and the male version of me followed the path of Naruto."_ thought Sakura _"Could Naruto-kun really love me at this very moment."_

**Well I hoped you liked this chapter and the first part of the talks I had between the kids and their mothers/female version of his father. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Ino and Lys**

The sun had just set over the Leaf as Cena Namikaze and Hinata Hyuga sat by a large window in her sister's hospital room. In only a few hours her sister would be taken off life support and her eyes would be donated to her older sister. Shizune had left the room leaving Cena with the copy of her mother in this time.

"So in your time Sakura died as a baby?" asked Hinata as she lifted a cup of green tea to her lips slipping the hot liquid.

"From my understanding, Kane Haruno lost his wife and child during the Kyuubi attack." said Cena as she drank her own Tea.

"And Sasuke was killed at the Valley of the end by Kakashi?" asked Hinata as Cena looked around.

"No." said Cena as Hinata tilted her head a bit "That is the story I told the others."

"So it isn't the truth?" asked Hinata

"I didn't want to put presser on Dad." said Cena

"You are talking about my universe version of Naruto-kun right?" asked Hinata

"Yes." said Cena "See the official story in my world is that Kakashi appeared at the last moment and saved Naruto's life from Sasuke."

"Unofficially?" asked Hinata

"My dad killed Sasuke with a Rasengan to the chest." said Cena

"Why would they hid that?" asked Hinata

"Because of Anske." said Cena

"Who?" asked Hinata

"Sorry was she not born our something here, Anske Uchiha Sasuke's older sister the one who killed her entire clan apart from Sasuke by the order of the Hokage before joining the Akatsuki." said Cena "She has the Mangekyo Sharingan died from sickness and over use of the Sharingan."

"Well….we had her….however his name was Itachi but he did almost the same things you described." said Hinata as Cena rolled her eyes "but was killed by Sasuke."

"I hate this, all the tinny differences are driving me up the wall." said Cena "Our worlds are so different but yet the same. I mean by now in my time you are engaged to dad and I am less than four years away from being born."

"If it makes you feel better I have been on a date with Naruto-kun." said Hinata as Cena's eyes lit up wondering if her mom and dad would get together.

"Really?" asked Cena

"Well….it was more like lunch and we spent part of the time talking about a mission." said Hinata with a blush.

"Come on mom…that is a work lunch." said Cena "You actually have to ask him out."

"I don't know if I can." said Hinata

"I don't understand what happened with you, my mom is strong willed." said Cena "She asked my father to marry her not the other way around….didn't grandpa teach you to be more assertive during your training with him."

"I did very little training with my father, he saw me as the weak child for the longest time." said Hinata as Cena's eyes widened.

"Weak?" asked Cena "Grandpa always calls you the strongest of his three kids."

"Three?" asked Hinata

"Don't tell me yet another difference," said Cena as she slapped her forehead "I am talking about your elder brother, Lluc Hyuga the head of the Hyuga clan and used to be boyfriend to Anske Uchiha until she went evil."

Meanwhile down below in the base Altair Uzumaki sat in his cell looking at the wall, because of the long talk he already had with Temari he was left to rest. He seemed totally fine while he rested his back against the wall, however what the cameras couldn't pick up was when Altair pricked his finger drawing a small amount of blood. He formed a small hand sign behind his back before placing his hand on the bed.

"Summoning justu." whispered Altair as two very small puffs of smoke appeared. _"It worked."_

"Master Altair where are we?" asked a small voice as Altair looked down to see two weasels each with a sand symbol wrapped around their heads.

"Yes your parents are very worried about you, they have sent a message to the leaf demanding that they hand you back." said another weasel

"I am not in the leaf per say." said Altair "See somehow I have traveled to an alternate timeline of history."

"And alternate time line?" asked the first weasel

"Yes, in this time line my father never left the village and the Sand Leaf Akatsuki war never took place." said Altair "In fact it seems like my father is going to become Hokage and my mother is marrying Shikamaru Nara?"

"Are you sure you are not being drugged?" asked the second Weasel

"Yes, now I want one of you to send the message back to my parent's maybe they can find a way, however my dad in this time frame is working on a way to send all five of us back." said Altair

"Five?"

"Yes, there are five children of my father's from different times here including one Uchiha." said Altair

"A Uchiha?" asked the second Weasel "How is that even possible?"

"It is because in his time my dad was born a girl but that doesn't matter." said Altair "I need one of you to go back home while the second one find the Uchiha and report his position to me."

"May I ask why?" asked the first Weasel

"He is an Uchiha do I need a reason to kill him." said Altair

"I guess not." said the weasel as the second disappeared in a puff of smoke while the first made his way to a slot in the door where food would be given if the door was locked and used as a true cell.

"It is only a matter of time Uchiha." said Altair with a smile as he closed his eyes.

A few hallways down Ino sat across from Lys Namikaze neither one of them where talking or even moving however so much was being shared.

"This is amazing." said Ino as she walked though the leaf village however it wasn't her leaf village. Everything was the same but slightly different some the shops had different names or in entirely different places. The Hokage stone faces where gone only the flat stone remained. "What happened to the faces?"

"They where destroyed during the sound invasion when you where 12." explained Lys as the two of them walked behind a younger version of Lys on their memory walk. The version of Lys they were following was 13 years old and was carrying a large bag of food. "They were replaced by large stone statues in the village square if you want I can show you?"

"No it isn't that important." said Ino as they turned the corner and entered a residentially area of the village. Younger Lys was pretty much running now as she rushed toward a large house at the end of the road. A sign by the door read "Namikaze."

"Is this your house?" asked Ino as she looked at the size, it was maybe as big as the main Hyuuga house and they had the largest house in the village.

"Ya…" said Lys

"How could Naruto afford this?" asked Ino

"Well Dad has always been kind of frugal but when you have five kids you need room so he had to spend the money his clan left him. Add that to all the high ranking missions he did before becoming Hokage." said Lys as Ino remembered the fact that to this day Naruto lived in the same apartment that he grew up in."I wouldn't be surprised if your Naruto is the richest person in the leaf."

"Wow." said Ino as they followed younger Lys into the house. The house was perfect everything Ino had ever dreamed about a large family room with large chairs and a couch looking out over a large garden of both flowers and food. A large kitchen with solid wood floors and an island in the center.

"Mom I got it." said Lys as she rushed into the kitchen to find an older Ino standing there with a smile on her face cutting up some fruit. She had on a light blow tank top with white shorts. She looked almost like she had step out of one of the fashion magazines that Ino had on her coffee table back at her apartment.

"Wow I am still as hot as ever." said Ino as she walked around looking at her older self

"Even after five kids." added Lys as her younger self placed a large watermelon on the kitchen island.

"Thanks Lys." said Ino "I am just upset that our watermelons hasn't come in yet, I wanted all the fruit and vegetables to be from our garden…but what are you going to do….."

"Plants bloom when they are good and ready." said Lys, younger Lys, Ino and older Ino at the same moment.

"You always say that when you are talking about your plants." said Lys

"My mom says that to me." said Ino with a smile

"Now why don't you go out and join your brothers and sister." said Ino with a smile as younger Lys stole a piece of watermelon before running out the door into the backyard pulling off her shirt to show that she had a bathing top underneath it. Ino and Lys followed her as ran into the back yard. Once again Ino's eyes widened as she saw a large garden on one side with a small training field on the other. In the very back was a large swing set beside a pool. She could see a large man dressed only in a pair of orange swim suit standing by the pool, even from the behind it was clear it was Naruto. Lys didn't even slow down as she jumped into the pool.

"Lys, you know your mother's rules about that." said Naruto with a laugh.

"Are you going to tell her daddy?" asked younger Lys as she put on an innocent face the same that Ino had used on her own dad to get out of some many punishments.

"No." said Naruto "However I would check behind you."

Younger Lys turned around to see two boys each with blonde hair and deep blue eyes that looked like miniature Naruto clones, the only differences was that one had his father's whisker marks but not a dark and one didn't. They where maybe 10 and 8 years old and each has a balloon in hand.

"Fire!" yelled the first boy as he and his brother launched the balloons hitting younger Lys in the face however instead of water it the balloons was filled with some sort of sticky syrup.

"I will kill you!" yelled Lys

"Don't worry it washes out." said the younger boy as Lys rose out of the water using her chakra and charged forward after the two boys.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" yelled Lys again as she ran after the two laughing boys as they ran around the back yard using the trees and different play areas as cover from their older sister.

"Calm down Lys." said older Ino as she walked out carrying a large bowl of mixed fruit which she placed by other hot food including freshly grilled pork and chicken, two freshly made apple and strawberry pies where waiting to be cut into.

"Time to eat." said Naruto as the other two children a young girl maybe 5 or 6 years old helped her two year old younger brother out a floating animal toy.

"This is going to be great." said the eldest boy as he ran up and grabbed a piece of pork with his hand. "hot…hot."

"That is why God invented plates, son" laughed Naruto as he rubbed his son's blonde hair. In fact all their kids had some shade of blonde hair, either matching his or his wife's hair.

"A family meal on a warm summer day?" asked younger Ino as she looked at older Lys "What was the occasion?"

"Do we need on?" asked Lys "We are a family, a pack, we will always have each other's back and we will never turn our back on each other."

"I see." said Ino as she noticed her older self and older Naruto laughing and joking, she had to admit seeing Naruto shirtless with those ripped muscles was a turn on. Suddenly Ino Namikaze reached for a bowel of fruit.

"Ino, I think you are a little over dressed." said Naruto with a fox like smile as older Ino looked around seeing everyone in her family dressed in their swimsuit.

"I guess you are right." said Ino as she kicked off her sandals, pulled off her shirt to show her light blue bikini top before pulling down her shorts to show her bikini bottom and her hot body."Better?"

"Much better my vixen." said Naruto as he leaned forward and rubbed his cheek against his Ino. Before grabbing her picking her up, Ino let out a small yep as she realized that Naruto was doing.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze don't you dare." yelled Ino as Naruto carried her to the pool before dropping her into the pool. Ino's head popped out of the water as she glared at her husband.

"Sometimes I hate you." said Ino as her kids and her husband laughed at her.

"Come on Ino you have to admit that was funny." said Naruto as he held out his hand to pull his wife out of the water.

"No…but this is." said Ino as she took his hand before yanking him into the water causing a huge splash.

"Dad I can't believe you feel for that." said younger Lys as Naruto's head poked out of the water, his spiky blonde hair dropping down. Soon the entire Namikaze clan was laughing at what had just happened.

"Good one Ino-chan." said Naruto as he pulled Ino into a kiss as they two of them started kissing in the middle of the pool.

"Come on let's eat, leave them to their fun." said younger Lys as her parents kissed like a couple of teenagers in the pool. As the younger Namikaze took their food, Lys helping the youngest with his plate since their mother was busy.

"I just realized we can eat more than one silence of pie and mom can't say anything." said the elder boy.

"That would have worked if you hadn't just told me." yelled Ino from the pool as she and Naruto pulled apart but not before whispering what Ino though were the words "Wait until tonight."

With that Ino and Naruto Namikaze got out of the pool and joined their family in a pool side lunch during a warm summer day.

"Is that how your life is?"asked Ino

"I have to admit I picked one of my happiest memories." said Lys "My mom and dad have fought but it was mostly over small stuff like what to have for super nothing that major or when my mom was in heat."

"Heat…like a dog?" asked Ino

"Ya." said Lys as she looked at Ino with her now silted red eyes "It is part of my clan's new bloodline ability which Dad gave you when you were married. Everyone is a demon fox summoner so we share fox traits like heat/mating season. Also it allows us to go into sage mode. It means that no one really attacks us because they are scared of what my dad or mom will do because they can go into full sage form."

"Full sage mode?" asked Ino as the image changed to a large training field outside the leaf village. Ino's eyes widened as she saw what was standing just a few yards away from her. There standing there was two half human half fox hybrids, one male one female. They were both blonde hair with the males blonde fur's matching Naruto and the female fur color matching Ino's. They both had grown in size to stand around seven feet tall, behind the male was five tails that moved around behind him with four tails behind the female. They had razor sharp black claws with rows of sharp white teeth.

"That, is sage mode." said Lys "In that form my father has the power of a five tailed demon and my mother has a four tailed strength."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" asked Ino as she tried to wrap her mind around how powerful Naruto and for that matter herself was in Lys world.

"Yes." said Lys "That is partly the reason why people tend not to bug us. The last person who tried that didn't end up well."

"Show me." said Ino

"Alright." said Lys as the image changed to a dark night, a much younger Lys maybe as young as four or five walked into the kitchen holding onto a stuff toy fox in the middle of the night to get something to drink. As she drank some milk, she looked out the window to see her father standing in the middle of the yard across from a large man with a larger sword.

"You dare come here." growled Naruto

"Yes, your son will be a great addition to my employers village." said the missing Ninja "I am only sad I will have to kill you. Makes my job just a little harder."

"I will give you one last chance to run…run as far and as fast as you can because no matter what I will kill you for threatening to take my child." said Naruto

"I will kill you because all those stories can't be true." said the ninja

"That is where you are wrong." said Naruto as his eyes glowed red for a moment as the entire area turned even darker as the ninja looked around as dozens of large red glowing eyes appeared. "You threatened my family, my children and tried to attack my pregnant wife I can show you no mercy."

"You can't win." said the ninja "I will not fall for some genjustu."

"This isn't genjustu." said Naruto as dozens of large black demon foxes each with multiple tails appeared. "This is the demon fox royal guard and they will rip you to pieces."

"Daddy?" asked Lys as Naruto turned to face his daughter, instantly his eyes returned to normal.

"Good back to bed Lys, everything will be ok." said Naruto as Ino appeared from around the corner picking up Lys as the same time she held the one year old son. Older Ino had a slight baby bump meaning she was maybe two or three months along.

The image faded as Ino and Lys returned to the room.

"I don't remember anymore more about that night only that for a few days my mom and dad didn't let me go outside for a while." said Lys as she leaned back in her chair "Now that I am older I realized that they wanted to make sure there was no remains of the ninja."

"I see." said Ino

"My mom and dad love each other, their kids and the village and they will fight and die for any of them but whenever someone threatens his kid or his wife my dad will destroy anyone and anything that does that." said Lys "I can only imagine what my dad is doing right now, he has probably sent out everything he has to find me. Ninjas and the entire forces of the army of the demon foxes are out looking for me.

**I am sorry that Sakura wasn't in this chapter but I wanted to focus on Ino/Lys and how an Naruto/Ino relationship would have been. I hope you liked this chapter and what I did with the people in the story. I will be leaving for a short vacation so I will be slower to update, possibly not until next week Friday. I hope you can forgive me. Now please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Trouble**

Sakura Haruno sat across the table from her son in another universe when she was born a boy and Naruto born a girl.

"So how is your life?" asked Sakura as she looked at the boy Kane.

"Overall it is good." said Kane as he crossed his arms. "We live in a pretty nice house, you…wait I mean my Dad is an ANBU captain and my mom is second in charge of the hospital."

"Strange I am the one who works in the hospital and Naruto is the ANBU captain." said Sakura "It is almost as if our roles where switched."

"Wait…if everything is switched does that mean you have the Kyuubi or does Naruto?" asked Kane as Sakura eyes widened a bit as she looked at Kane.

"Why would I have the Kyuubi? The Kyuubi attacked on October 10th Naruto's birthday." Said Sakura "By then I would have been too old to take the infusion of chakra without dyeing, that has to be done within a week of birth."

"The Kyuubi attacked on March 28th not November 10th." said Kane "The 4th Hokage sealed the demon away within my dad. A few days after the death of my grandpa my grandma found out she was pregnant."

"I see." said Sakura as she sank back in her chair "So in your world I have the Kyuubi within me."

"And the Akatsuki along with probably every single enemy your Naruto has is your enemy in my world." said Kane

"Well that is interesting." said Sakura "Wait if Naruto's and I switched roles, does that mean I want to become Hokage?"

"Yes." said Fugaku "You are suppose to be named the Hokage in two weeks."

"Why wouldn't I be Hokage now, Naruto is on the fast track to be Hokage so he would have been Hokage for a while." Said Sakura

"You mean you?" asked Kane

"Sorry it is just a little confusing." Said Sakura

"Well to answer your question the reason why my Dad isn't Hokage yet is because for a long time the council felt he was too young." explained Kane "Then he felt he should wait until his kids are a little order to become Hokage. He wanted to spend more time with his family."

Meanwhile Fugaku sat in his room looking around at the empty room looking at the concrete wall in front of him.

"_Everyone hates me why can't I just go home." _thought Fugaku as he leaned back a bit. A knock at the door caused Fugaku to jump to his feet as Naruto walked though the door.

"Hello Fugaku." said Naruto

"Hello Uncle Naruto." said Fugaku "wait I can't call you Uncle because you are the male version of my mom."

"Yes I am." said Naruto as he sat down

"No, you are not because my mom wouldn't have let those kids threaten to kill me." Said Fugaku as his Sharingan eyes glared a bit as tears formed in his eyes "They hate me because of something that is out of my control."

"Yes, they do." Said Naruto as he crossed his arms "And that is why I had you brought out there to meet them."

"Why?" asked Fugaku

"To understand one key thing Fugaku, what it is like to be hated." said Naruto as he looked at Fugaku. "From what you told me your world is perfect."

"What do you mean we have our problems." said Fugaku

"Not really compared to this world." said Naruto as he looked at the file "In your world the 4th Hokage is still in charge and the Kyuubi never attacked the leaf, on top of that Orochimaru never betrayed the village so no sound village and Jiriaya is alive and has a kid with Tsunade."

"Actually they have two kids and a young grandkid, they have been married since they were twenty one years old." Corrected Fugaku

"Then there is the fact that your clan is still around and their hasn't been a war in your world for over forty five years." said Naruto

"And this is my fault?" asked Fugaku

"No it isn't." said Naruto as he crossed his arms "However in every single one of the other worlds the Uchihas is either an enemy or was an enemy."

"And you think I will betray the village!" yelled Fugaku as he stood up slamming his fist against the table right in front of Naruto.

"No, however you need to know how to be on guard." said Naruto as he pulled a kunai before throwing toward a wall. Fugaku's eyes widened as he saw a weasel wherein a sand symbol and a jacket on his body. "Because they may try to kill you."

"Let me go!" yelled the ferret as he paniced as he pulled on his cloths only to relieze that he was stuck to the wall.

"Not until you tell me how you got here." said Naruto as he walked toward the weasel "I know Altair summoned you but how you are in a different universe. So what did he do too summon you?"

"I will tell you nothing." said the weasel "I am loyal to the Sand."

"Then tell me." Ordered a new voice as Temari walked into the room. "I am a member of the Sand so tell me how did you get here?"

For a moment the weasel looked around as he fought himself.

"Alright, Lady Uzumaki I will tell you, he did nothing special." Said the weasel

"Nothing?" asked Temari

"Correct it was just a regular summons." said the weasel

"Could it really be that simple." said Naruto as he placed his hand under his chin before he stood up. "I need to test this."

"Fugaku summon something." ordered Naruto

"I don't have a summons." said Fugaku as Naruto and Temari blinked.

"You don't have a summons?" asked Naruto

"My Dad was going to give me the snake contract next week." said Fugaku "It is some old clan rule, no summons before you are a jonnin or your sixteenth birthday."

"Well that causes a little ripple in my plan." said Naruto "I will have to go check on someone else."

"Sakura and Kane are closest." said Temari

"Alright, I will take care seeing if we can send a message though to different universes." said Naruto "I am betting we have some worried parents out there."

"No kidding, I will deal with Altair." said Temari as she grabbed the weasel "You are in a lot of trouble."

Meanwhile the sun had just sunk below the horizon as Hinata and Cena sat by Hinata's sister.

"I can tell you like Dad but why not just tell him?" asked Cena

"I have." said Hinata as she looked down at the table "When Pain attacked the village I confessed my love for him, however he never said anything back to me."

"Do you think it could be because he doesn't remember the battle totally?" asked Cena as Hinata's head snapped toward Cena.

"How could he not remember?" asked Hinata "People remember everything about that day."

"Well I can't speak to your Naruto but my dad told me a long time ago that whenever he went to three or more tails in the nine tails cloak that he couldn't remember everything." Said Cena "He had feelings that something had happened but he could never quite remember it."

"So Naruto-kun may not remember my confession?" asked Hinata

"I am just saying it is possible." said Cena "You need to confess your love for him if anything like the past I know happen here."

"Sakura didn't die in this world so it can't be the same." said Hinata

"No but it could be close." said Cena with a smile as she placed her hand on her mother's arm. "You could have this universe version of me and my sister and brother."

"I think I would like that." said Hinata with a smile as Shizune came in.

"Hinata it is time to end this, we have to get you and your sister ready for the operation." Said Shizune as Hinata smiled as she and Cena stood up. Hinata slowly placed her hand on Cena's cheek.

"When this is done, I hope to see you with my new eyes." said Hinata

"I hope you will see me grow when you and dad get together." said Cena with a smile.

Down in the base Sakura was once again talking to Kane.

"So you have two brothers?" asked Sakura

"Yes, the three Hanuro brothers." answered Kane

"What about everyone else Ino, Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru and the others?" asked Sakura as Kane looked at her.

"Why would that help you get with mom….sorry Naruto?" asked Kane "I mean it is great that you ask about everyone else but that doesn't help you."

"Think about it for a second." Said Sakura as Kane smiled.

"You want to know who everyone else ends up with so you can see who your main completion is with." Said Kane

"Bingo." said Sakura "Now Ino?"

"My Mom's best friend married to Choji, two kids both girls…in fact I am kind of going out with the one of them." stated Kane "I wouldn't worry about her that much, sometimes my mom and Aunt Ino fight like cats and dogs then other time they are inseparable."

"I see, Hinata?" asked Sakura as she held her breath wondering who Hinata was with.

"Is Hinata a Hyuuga?" asked Kane

"yes." answered Sakura

"I thought so, she is may be the female version of my mom first boyfriend." said Kane as Sakura's eyes snapped wide.

"What?" asked Sakura

"Well my mom went on a few dates with the eldest Hyuuga main boy however he was forbidden to see her ever again. Even though he was head over heels in love with her." Said Kane "I would almost consider it sad but it allowed my dad to get with my mom."

"Ok, why was he stop him from see her?" asked Sakura

"Arranged marriage with the Inuzuka girl Hana, her older brother Kiba is really cool." Said Kane

"Wait Hana is older then Kiba." said Sakura

"Not in my world." said Kane

"I see." said Sakura as suddenly the door burst opened as Naruto walked in. "Naruto-kun."

"Sakura…" started Naruto "Wait did you just call me Naruto-kun?"

"No." said Sakura with a blush

"Alright, I must have heard you wrong." said Naruto as he looked at Kane. "Kane do you have a summons?"

"Yes, like my father I can summon toads." said Kane

"Why does that matter?" asked Sakura

"Good, it seems that they are still linked to their own world and can summon their own summon animal." Said Naruto "If they summon a creature they can send a message back to their parents."

"I can?" asked Kane

"I believe so." Said Naruto as Kane bit his thumb as he ran through hand signs before slamming his hand against the ground. Instantly foot long red toad appeared.

"Kane? We have been looking for you everywhere." said the toad before he noticed Naruto and Sakura "Is your mom and dad doing sexy justu's again?"

"Again?" asked Sakura

"It is part of a Halloween prank." said Kane before looking at the toad "This is going to take some time to explain but do you think you can do reverse summons and bring me home?"

"We have already tried that." said the Toad

"Then we will have to find a way home from here." Said Sakura as Naruto's eyes widened. "What?"

"My clones just found something from the seal that Madara used to escape." said Naruto

"Do you know where he went?" asked Sakura

"I think I do and I don't think he went alone." said Naruto

"What does that mean?" asked Sakura

Out in the woods four leaf ninjas jumped from tree branch to tree branch.

"We have been at this for four days." said the first leaf ninja as he scanned the area.

"And we will keep going, son." said Neji as he jumped from tree branch to tree branch. "He is The 4th Hokage grandson and the son of our future Hokage we can't stop searching for him."

"How could he just have disappeared from the middle of the Uchiha compound?" asked an Uchiha "My father and I were watching them fight with our Sharingans and we didn't see anything."

"To disappear from the sight of Sasuke and his brother Itachi is something I don't like one bit." Said the lead leaf ninja of the group his pale white skin freaked everyone out but he was a member of the legendary Sanin, Orochimaru

"Get down!" yelled Neji as everyone ducked as a line of needles flew out of nowhere missing them all by mere inches.

"What was that?" asked Neji's son.

"Nothing good." said Orochimaru as he ran thought hand signs only to stop in the middle as a sword went though his chest.

"I never thought that you would still be alive and beyond that you are loyal to the Leaf?" asked a cold voice as everyone's eyes widened as they saw who was standing there. Dressed in black pants with an open black shirt, with a deep purple slash wrapped around his waist stood what looked like an early twenties version of their future Hokage.

"Uncle Sasuke?" asked the Uchiha

"So you are Itachi's son?" asked Sasuke as he looked at the Uchiha with his cold eyes "I see in this world my clan is still alive. I may have to fix that."

"You are not Uncle Sasuke." Said the Uchiha

"But he is, just not the one from your world." Said a new voice as a man dressed in a long black cloak with red clouds on it appeared. On his face was a huge mask with a single eye opening. "See we have come from another universe and you will tell use everything we want to know."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the little thing I did with Madara and Sasuke. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 A Plan**

"What do you mean Madara and Sasuke is in one of their universes?" asked Tsunade as Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and herself all sat down at a large table within the Hokage building.

"I don't think that Madara's escape was a desperate act." said Naruto as he showed the different photo's of the seal "This would have taken me at least a two days to make even with over a hundred shadow clones. Every line is laced with chakra channels to draw chakra from five different sources all to one spot in the center. He planned this."

"Sounds like a teleportation seal." Said Kakashi as Naruto looked at him.

"I am not surprised you heard of them." Said Naruto

"Teleportation seal is that like teleportation justus?" asked Sakura

"In a way." Said Naruto as Ino walked through the door.

"Sorry I am late Lady Hokage." said Ino as she took her seat.

"_Why is she looking at her?" _ growled Inner Sakura as she noticed Naruto watching her sit down.

"Naruto you where saying." Said Tsunade

"Yes, well teleportation seals are different then teleportation justus because of the distance they can go." Said Naruto "My Father's Thunder God technique was limited to around a mile to a mile and a half in distance. With a teleportation seal a person can go hundreds if not thousands of miles in the blink of an eye."

"If that is true then why doesn't everyone use it, teleport an army into an enemy village?" asked Ino

"Because it takes a huge amount of Chakra to carry that out and the bridge can only support a handful of people at a time most cases no more then three." said Naruto

"Bridge?" asked Sakura

"The Teleportation Justu is two ways." explained Naruto "The seal creates a bridge which people can cross back and forth as long as they have enough chakra to power it."

"So you can send them home?" asked Ino

"Yes, that is the easy part now that I know what we are dealing with." Said Naruto "

"Good then once the kids are back we can wash our hands of this." said Tsunade

"We can't." said Naruto as Tsunade looked at him.

"We can send them all home and then we destroy the seal so they can't come back." said Tsunade

"Don't you see Madara was planning this, he knew he couldn't win against the combined forces of the ninja world so he planned his escape."What about Sasuke and Madara they are lose in one of their universes and we need to….." said Naruto only to be interrupted by Kakashi.

"Naruto, Sasuke is an S level missing ninja he is to be killed on the spot." said Sakura

"I know, however what of the other worlds?" asked Naruto "Our Sasuke and Madara could be at this very moment attacking another Leaf village in their world, it is our job to make sure they are stopped."

"The Naruto of their world can deal with them." said Kakashi

"Lys, Dad and mom killed Sasuke and Madara in the past they can do it again." Said Ino

"Kane's dad did the same thing." added Sakura

"Also Cena dad killed Madara and Sasuke when they first fought at the valley of the end. Then killed Madara." Tacked on Tsunade

"What of Altair's or Fugaku's worlds?" asked Naruto "One already has Madara and Sasuke do you think they could win against two of each and the other has no experience with Madara or evil Sasuke. What Damaged could they do?"

"Naruto's right we have to clean up our own messes." Said Ino

"Thank you Ino." Said Naruto with a smile as Sakura glared at her friend.

"So how do we do this?" asked Tsunade as Naruto got out a large piece of paper and quickly drew what looked like a large five spoke wagon wheel.

"Is this suppose to mean something?" asked Ino

"This is what we are dealing with, Madara didn't create just one bridge he created five bridges radiating out from our world and linking with the different worlds of the kids." said Naruto "I also believe that the outer worlds are linked together to but only to two of the five universes.'

"Like a circle?" asked Sakura

"Yes, we are the hub, we can go anywhere but if you are in Lys's world you could only go to Kane's or Cena's worlds directly." said Naruto

"How did Madara power these bridges?" asked Kakashi "It would have taken a huge amount of chakra beyond anything one human could make."

"Yes, even I couldn't make five bridges using only my own chakra." said Naruto "So Madara used outside chakra."

"The kids." said Sakura as the pieces fell into place.

"Yes, he drew the chakra from the universes he wanted to go itself, this allowed him to create five chakra bridges." said Naruto "However I don't think he counted on having the chakra sources travel across the bridges themselves."

"Why where they only your kids?" asked Ino "Why not someone else?"

"Madara need large amounts of Chakra to carry this out so his justu found large source of chakra which were similar but not the same." said Naruto "I have a lot of chakra."

"Which was passed down to your kids." said Sakura "And since they are slightly different they meet both needs."

"Yes." Said Naruto

"So how do we find Madara?" asked Tsunade

"Madara bridge was perfect." said Naruto with a slight smile "He could actually see into the other universe, just long enough to get an idea of what life was like."

"So he picked the one that would get him victory?" asked Sakura

"Altair's he would have a huge number of forces and allies with a leaf allied with the Akatsuki." said Ino

"No, Madara and Sasuke would never share power even with themselves." stated Naruto "I believe he went to Fugaku's universe."

"I agree he would more and likely go there." said Tsunade "They would no one with any experience in stopping them."

"Then we have a go ahead to travel to their universe and stop them?" asked Naruto

"What would you need?" asked Tsunade

"All the kids and my friends." said Naruto "We will need them to power the bridge when we start sending kids home."

"Alright, we will all get some rest and start first thing in the morning." ordered Tsunade as she looked at the time, it was almost midnight.

"Tsunade we don't know what sort of damage Sasuke and Madara are doing in the other worlds." Said Naruto

"They will just have to deal with it on their own for a few hours." said Tsunade "Because if you go without rest Sasuke and Madara will have the upper hand."

"Very well." said Naruto "We will leave at 9 in the morning."

"Alright." said Tsunade as she stood up and left.

"Naruto do you want to get something to eat?" asked Sakura

"Na, I did to pack and so do you." said Naruto as Sakura raised an eyebrow "I am going to bring Fugaku home but I need back up to take down Madara and Sasuke."

"Alright." said Sakura with a smile

Meanwhile in another universe Sasuke Uchiha the future Hokage of the hidden Leaf stood by the main gate.

"Any sign?" asked a tall man wearing a red and black jacket with red pants.

"No Naruto." said Sasuke to the three year younger brother to his wife.

"Don't worry Fugaku is a strong resourceful kid." said Naruto as he crossed his arms. "How is my sister doing?"

"Our child is missing how do you think we are doing?" snapped Sasuke as Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Sorry stress"

"I understand you were going to become Hokage tomorrow and now your eldest son is missing." Said Naruto "You two may be ninjas but no parent can deal with the lost of a child."

"Fugaku is not lost." snapped Sasuke

"Miss spoke." replied Naruto as a group of ninjas came toward the wall.

"Neji?" asked Sasuke as he rushed forward toward his wounded friend "What happened?"

"We where attack." answered Neji's son with a kunai wound on his arm.

"By whom?" asked Sasuke

"You may not believe us but it is true." Said the Uchiha member

"Where is Orochimaru?" asked Naruto

"He was captured." answered Neji before looking up at Sasuke "By you."

"By me?" asked Sasuke

"He claimed to be an alternate version of you and he has Madara Uchiha with him." Said the Uchiha member as Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Madara?" asked Sasuke "Are you sure?"

"Yes, and I think both of them may have the Mangekyo Sharingan." said the Uchiha member as Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What is this Mangekyo Sharingan?" asked Naruto

"Possibly the most dangerous and powerful Sharingan ever to be." Said the current leader of the hidden leaf village the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze as he walked up to the group. Even after all these years his hair was still golden blonde however now it had flaks of gray in. "However the fact that we are dealing with a rouge Uchiha is scary."

"It isn't just rouge he is Sasuke." Said Neji

"How can that be?" asked Naruto as he looked at his brother-in-law "I can see him right here and he isn't evil."

"I don't know but he looks like a perfect match of Sasuke when he was in his early 20s." said Neji "Apart from being more evil looking."

"What about Orochimaru?" asked Sasuke

"He was taken." said Neji "They want a meeting tomorrow afternoon in a clearing ten miles outside the village."

"Alright who can come?" asked Minato

"He will allow, Sasuke, Minato, Naruto, Itachi and Adria to come but no one else." said Neji

"Like that will happen, an entire ANBU team full of Uchihas will take them down." said Naruto

"No, that is what they will expect we need to handle this carefully." said Minato "Besides he is letting us bring our strongest warriors to one spot, this may be a trick to leave the village open to an attack."

"They may have my son." Said Sasuke

"He is my grandson do you think I don't want him back just as much as you do Sasuke?" asked Minato as he glared at his son-in-law.

Miles away in a large cave Orochimaru awoke to find himself tied up to a large stone pillar.

"Do not move." Said Sasuke as he glared at Orochimaru

"Sasuke why are you doing this, you are loyal to the Leaf." said Orochimaru as Sasuke gave a cold laugh.

"Please I haven't been loyal to the Leaf since I was 12 years old and left the village to join your sound village." said Sasuke "Now I got a sense of what this world is like but the more details I have before I go into this meeting the better and you are going to tell me."

"Why me?" asked Orochimaru

"I know your mind and how you think, so you will provide a great comparison." answered Sasuke "Now let's start at the very beginning shall we."

**I am sorry about the shortness of the chapter but I felt this was a great place to end this chapter. Also I am sorry about the fact it took me so long to post this chapter. One of my best friends is home for only a week before he is shipped out for a tour of duty in Afghanistan and another friend is about to leave for his tour of duty on a Navy ship so I have been spending as much time as possible with them. On top of that I am searching for a job. I hope you understand now why it took so long in updating. Now I hope you liked this chapter and until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 A New Field Same Enemy**

The sun rose high in the noon day sun, a few clouds covered the sky as a cool breeze crossed the grounds. It was a picture perfect day and if it wasn't for the business that need to be done it would been a day that Adria Uchiha would have forced her family out for a day at the park with a grill out at the park. She had her long blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail as she stood in her orange top with the Uchiha symbol on its back right beside the Namikaze symbol. Her tan pants where held up by a belt which was covered with different weapons in hidden in scrolls. Beside her stood her husband of almost 18 years Sasuke Uchiha(In order to Better know which Uchiha is talking the native Sasuke and Naruto of this universe will be in underlined)

"It will be alright Adria." said Sasuke with the same loving smile that caused the eldest of the two Namikaze siblings to fall for him.

"It will be ok sis." said her brother Naruto as he stood beside his sister dressed in his red jonnin uniform. His love of the color red boarded on insanity to her but then again she did insist on a wedding dress with orange trim. Beside her husband stood her father the current Hokage for a few more days at least until the return of this grandson. On the other side of him was her brother-in-law Itachi Uchiha.

"When is this guy suppose to be here?" asked Naruto as a cold wind suddenly blew across the field.

"Even in another world you are driving me up the wall." Said a cold emotionless voice as everyone looked toward the source, standing there in a black pants with an open black shirt. Hanging from his large purple slash was black sword. His black eyes scanned the five people standing in front of him with cold emotionless evil eyes. His black hair moved in the wind with easy.

"He does look a lot like you Sasuke, when you where in your twenties." Said Itachi as he looked at the man

"I am Sasuke Uchiha but not the one you know." Said Sasuke with a smile as his eyes turned red with black commas as his Sharingan activated. "I come from another world."

"What does that mean?" asked Minato as he looked at the new comer.

"Let me say it this way, in my world you are dead." said Sasuke as he pointed toward the 4th Hokage "You died sealing the Kyuubi away when he was unleashed by Madara Uchiha."

"The Kyuubi was killed long ago." said Minato

"What a shame." Said a new voice as out of now where a man dressed in a long black cloak with red clouds on it appeared beside Sasuke. "However even with that lost my plan can still be carried out."

"Who are you?" asked Adria

"I am Madara Uchiha." Stated the man as he moved his mask a little to show a long scar on the side of his face and a hole where his eye used to be. "And after Sasuke is done killing you all I will gain a replacement for the eye the male version of you took from me."

"Male version?" asked Minato

"In our world you died on the 10th of October after you sealed the Kyuubi away into your only son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." stated Madara

"I don't care about that." yelled Adria "Now where is our son?"

"He is in a safer place then you are now." said Sasuke

"Where is he?" demanded Sasuke 

"Fine I will tell you." said Madara "He is likely in our home universe or dead but either way you will never see him again, because you will all be dead before you leave this field alive."

With that Sasuke pulled his sword and charge forward faster than anything the other leaf ninjas had seen before. Sasuke sword went straight for the universe version of himself however right before it strike Sasuke raised his own sword.

"Once I kill you all, I will take revenge for the destruction of my clan in my world." said Sasuke

"We are not guilty of whatever crime that leaf did to you." said Sasuke as he pushed his double ganger off him.

"Doesn't matter, I will take my revenge and since I can't take care of them at the moment I will take it out on you." said Sasuke as Minato though a kunai though the air only to have it caught by Sasuke in midair.

"I have you now." said Minato as he tried to do his famous technique the thunder god justu however to his amazement it didn't work.

"My Naruto learned this justu awhile ago and while it took me a while I found a way to stop it." said Sasuke as he placed his hand on the ground. Instantly glowing lines appeared in the grass surrounding them. "This little seal stops you from doing that little trick."

"No matter." said Minato with a smile as Itachi and Naruto appeared behind Sasuke with kunia's in hand. "Because you are dead."

Sasuke eyes widened as the other Sasuke black flipped over the attack as if the attack was coming from genin instead of two of the strongest ninjas in the leaf.

"I don't think so." Said Sasuke as Adria formed a hand sign

"Shadow clone justu." cried Adria as over five dozen copies of her appeared around the battlefield.

"Shadow clone justu." cried Naruto as another five dozen copies of the red clad ninja appeared beside the copies of his sister.

"I can change universes and yet the battle plans remain the same." said Sasuke as he rolled his eyes before the sound of chirping birds filled the air.

"The Chidori will not help you here." said one of the Adria's

"This isn't the Chidori you know." said Sasuke with a sick smile as he spun his hand around sending out hundreds of needles each of which exploded on contact with one of the clones. Soon all the clones where gone and only the real ones remained.

"What the hell?" asked Sasuke

"That is a technique I learned a long time ago, not that you will have time to learn it." said Sasuke with a grin "I am growing board with this."

"Take this." said Itachi as dozens of kunai each with their own explosive tag on it. There was no time to move the explosive tags found their mark as they impacted Sasuke however a second before they exploded Sasuke melted away.

"Did you see where he went?" asked Minato as he looked at Itachi, his Sharingan eyes scanning the area for any sign of the attacker.

"No." said Itachi "Brother?"

"No." said Sasuke as they moved into a defensive formation of a tight circle with their backs to each other.

"Where the hell is he?" asked Adria

"You might want to look behind you." Whispered Sasuke into Adrai's ear causing her to jump away only to get punched in the gut by Sasuke so hard that it sent her to her knees.

"You are even weaker then the male version of you." Said Sasuke

"I will show you weak." Said Adria as a ball of chakra appeared in her hand "RASENGAN!"

"Rasengan!" yelled Naruto and Minato as the two of them jumped toward Sasuke with their own Rasengan in hand.

"Giant Fireball justu." Yelled Itachi and Sasuke as the five attacks hit at the same moment. Causing a huge explosion that caused the ground under them to shake just a bit.

"We got him." cried Naruto with a smile as out of the fire ball a beam of lightening chakra came flying out.

"Naruto!" cried Minato as he watched his son get hit with the attack right above where his heart is.

"BROTHER!" cried Adria as Naruto fell to the ground with blood pouring out of his mouth.

"I am not impressed by any of you." said Sasuke as the smoke cleared to show him standing perfectly safe in what appeared to be a body made of red chakra.

"The Susanoo." stated Itachi stunned to see the legendary justu.

"Yes, now I will end you all." said Sasuke as he formed a hand sign, suddenly in a giant gust all the chakra around him swopped out in one massive wave, the chakra cut apart their faces and their cloths as their blood began to cover the ground. When the wave cleared Sasuke stood untouched by the attack. "I don't normally do that justu, it isn't that powerful however it does destroy everything around me."

"You can't win." stated Sasuke as he tried to move toward his wife.

"I don't understand you, you are me but no Uchiha would dare marry some weakling." said Sasuke as he looked at Adria "Besides she looks like Naruto when he did that Sexy justu of his."

"I love her and nothing you can do will change that." stated Sasuke

"You know I actually believe you." said Sasuke "It just proves how weak the Uchiha clan is in this world, when I rule it I will bring back its strength."

"They will listen to you." said Adria as she opened her blue eyes and looked up into the evil eyes as her love.

"You know I am almost sorry I get to kill you now." said Sasuke as he stood over Adria with his sword hovering just inches above her heart. "However no matter what world I am in you are dead last and I can't let you live for all those times you embarrassed me."

"I did no such things." said Adria

"No, but at the moment you are the closest I can get." said Sasuke as he drove his sword into the Adria

"ADRIA!" cried Sasuke however suddenly she disappeared replaced with a cloud of smoke.

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Sasuke calmly to himself as he lifted his sword out of the dirt "That you would come."

"We are teammates Sasuke, and I will chase you until the very end to bring you back." Said a male voice as Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi and Minato looked toward a tall man dressed with a black jonnin uniform with orange pants with a line of black on the side of his legs. He had on a black jacket with orange flames on the bottom not unlike the white with red flames that Minato wear. Suddenly a women in with a red shirt with tan shorts with pink hair appeared beside him.

"Sakura?" asked Naruto weakly as he looked at a younger version of his sister's best friend.

"No, this is the pink weakling from my world." said Sasuke as the man turned to show Adria in his arms, Naruto  instantly recognized him as himself "You just had to bring her didn't you Naruto."

"We were all on the same team." said Naruto "It is our job to bring you home."

"I will never go back to that weak village unless it is when I burn it to the ground." Stated Sasuke

"We never said what form you would be returning to the leaf in." said Sakura with a death glare at Sasuke before placing her hand on a small pouch on her leg, Sasuke could make out the writing on the side. _"Body Bags."_

"Mom…Dad!" cried Fugaku as he ran up to the battle.

"Fugaku?" asked Adria

"Your safe." Said Sasuke with a smile

"You should get out of here." Stated Naruto as he looked at the female version of himself, somehow the two of them where able to talk with each other without words "This fight isn't yours anymore, this is our mess and I will clean it up."

"Will you?" asked Sasuke

"Yes, I will." said Naruto as chakra danced around him as his eyes changed color to yellow with black bars in the center with orange around his eyes.

"Sage mode already, so we are skipping the normal warm up." Said Sasuke as Naruto nodded head. Sasuke smiled as he closed his eyes for a second when they opened his eyes had taken on the appearance of a normal Sharingan apart from the fact that what used to be black was now red and red was black. "Then it is only right that I go to my highest Sharingan form."

"The form you got from having your brother's eyes put into your body." Stated Naruto

"Correct." Said Sasuke

"Sakura-chan heal them and get them out of here." Said Naruto as Madara appeared beside Sasuke.

"Did you forget I am here?" asked Madara

"No." said Sasuke "However you will not interfere."

"And why do you say that?" asked Madara

"Because Naruto is mine and no one else's." stated Sasuke as he pulled his sword as Naruto pulled a sword of his own the two Kanata swords reached out allowing the tips to touched each other for a brief second before they were pulled back and the two old teammates charged forward.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and how the little fight before the larger fight went. Also I hope you understood which Naruto and which Sasuke was talking. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 New World Same Fight**

The sound of steal hitting still filled the air as Naruto's and Sasuke's sword clashed against each other. For a brief moment the two of them looked into each other's eyes Sasuke black and white Sharingan to Naruto's sage form. Then the two of them jumped back as they ran though hand signs.

"Fire style Giant fireball justu!" yelled Sasuke as he breathed out a huge fireball two times the size of anything the Sasuke from this universe had ever done himself.

"Air style Hurricane Justu!" yelled Naruto as he through what looking like a small rasengan though the air however as it flew forward it began to grow at a high rate of speed until it could of engulfed Gamabunta himself in chakra laced wind. The wind combined with Sasuke's fire ball justu creating a firestorm which seemed to turn the sky itself into nothing but flames.

"Ok what is going on?" asked Adria Uchiha as she forced herself to her feet.

"I would want to know that too." said her father Minato Namikaze as he looked toward the strange Sakura. "Who are you guys?"

For a moment Sakura blinked as she looked at the legendary 4th Hokage of the Leaf.

"I say again who are you?" asked Minato

"Sorry, sir it's just in my universe you died 22 years ago." explained Sakura

"What?" asked that universe Naruto

"It's true, I have been there." said Fugaku

"See our Sasuke and Madara Uchiha where about to lose a war so they decided to leave and travel to another universe." said Sakura "Where the timelines are different."

"Ok, how is that possible?" asked Adria

"A modified teleportation justu." said Minato "That is the only possibly answer."

"Correct." Said Sakura "Madara used the charka of Naruto's children from five different universe to power the bridge and it brought your son to our universe."

"But Fugaku is my nephew not my son." said Naruto

"Well that is where things get weird, see in our universe you don't exist." said Sakura as she looked at that universe's Naruto, he looked the same apart from the fact he had way too much red instead of way to much orange on.

"I am right there." said Naruto as he pointed to Naruto as he and Sasuke were busy having a sword fight.

"See, in our universe Minato Namikaze and Kushina only had one child who was born on the day the nine tailed fox attack the village…one male child." Said Sakura as she looked at Adria "In our universe you were born a boy named Naruto, who was raised as an Jinchuriki with the nine tailed fox within him, who became my teammate along with Sasuke."

"Why is your Sasuke evil?" asked Itachi

"Because under the orders of the 3rd Hokage and Danzo the Uchiha clan was all but whipped out in a single night." answered Sakura as everyone's eyes widened.

"Why?" asked Adria

"They were planning a coup against the village which would have lead to another war so….Itachi killed them all." said Sakura "Well apart from Sasuke. I wish he had killed him it would have saved everyone a lot of trouble."

Meanwhile the flames where still burned the skies however Naruto and Sasuke didn't seem to care as they kept up their fight.

"Chidori!" yelled Sasuke as he charged forward with his classic attack, to his amazement the attack actually made contact. His eyes widened as he realized what that meant.

"Shadow clone explosion." yelled the injured Naruto before he blew up in a giant explosion that caused Sasuke's hand to become scared. He looked around to see the real Naruto's sword only a few inches away from his face. Sasuke had no choice as he grabbed Naruto's sword with his open hand.

"I am almost impressed Naruto." said Sasuke as he glared at his former teammate

"I am going to end you here and that is that." said Naruto

"You have no idea what I am capable of Naruto." said Sasuke as he jumped back, running though hand signs.

"You always underestimate me Sasuke." said Naruto as Sasuke smiled.

"Earth Style." cried Sasuke as a huge pillar of stone shot out of the ground under him allowing him to shot up into the still burning sky.

"You don't realize that I have been playing with you Naruto…it is time for you to see my most powerful attack." said Sasuke as he stabbed his sword into the stone as the fire began to die as a heavy downpour of rain took its place. "This all but ended my brother and it will end you as well."

"I don't think so." said Naruto

"You just don't get it Naruto." said Sasuke "You can't win."

"No, I can't win." Said Naruto as Sakura's eyes widened "I can't win the way I really want to."

"Are you still trying to bring me back to the Leaf?" asked Sasuke with a laugh as bolts of lightening caused from the fire storm began to pick up.

"No…that battle was lost a long time ago wasn't it?" asked Naruto "You are dead inside, the Sasuke who laughed with Sakura and I is long gone, consumed by the darkness within your heart. This leaves me with only one choice. Kill you."

"You never had it in you to end me and you never will." laughed Sasuke as a mightily roar filled the air as a huge lightening beast filled the air "You will die in roar of thunder."

"No…you will die." said Naruto as he began to form a rasengan in his hand.

"You can't win Naruto, the seal stops your father's thunder god technical and a simple Rasengan is nothing compared to this power." Said Sasuke

"Power isn't everything." Said Naruto

"We shall see." stated Sasuke "Now feel the power of Kirin!"

"NARUTO!" yelled Sakura as Sasuke sent his attack. Everyone's eyes widened as Naruto still stood their however the rasengan had grown in size and in bolts of lightning was coming off it.

"How in the world?" asked Sasuke as his eyes became the size of dinner plates.

"Interesting thing about Rasengans they will add elemental chakra of and they take on the properties of the user." said Naruto with a smile "Mine is wind however thanks to you I know have a rasengan powered by your strongest lightening attack. And I have no idea what it will do to you but it will not be good."

"I would like to see you get up here." said Sasuke "Without your thunder God technique you can't do it and my seal stops it."

"Well that would be true however….." said Naruto as suddenly blue lines of chakra appeared on the ground before breaking apart "What you failed to notice is that while we have been fighting clones of Minato, this universe Naruto and Adria were busy destroying the seal you placed."

Sasuke had no time to say anything before Naruto disappeared in a flash of light before reappearing in front of Sasuke.

"Goodbye Sasuke!" yelled Naruto as he slammed the Rasengan into Sasuke. When that happened a blinding flash of light followed by roar loader then the loudest thunder clasp Sakura had ever heard. A second later the ground itself began to shake as everyone went flying backwards. When the smoke and dust cleared a huge creator larger than the entire clearing remained.

"Wow…." said Minato as he looked at the destruction.

"What power." said Adria

"NARUTO!" yelled Sakura as she searched the smoke when it cleared Naruto was standing on top of a large pile of rubble. Yards away Sasuke lied on the ground his chest bloody but he was still breathing.

"Lucky son of a bitch." said Naruto with a smile as he looked at his slightly tingling hand "If you hadn't raised your Susanoo in time you would be dead. Well I am going to fix that."

"I don't think so Naruto." said Madara as he appeared in front of Sasuke.

"I will gladly end you here and now." Said Naruto as his eyes became red and part of the pulps came silted.

"Lord Hokage!" yelled a new voice as four more ninjas appeared on the sence. Naruto's and Sakura's eyes widened as they looked at the group. Leading the group was an older man with bright orange hair and blue eyes. Beside him stood a woman with deep blue hairs with a paper fan in her hand. Beside her stood a man with deep blood red hair and eyes that caused Sakura and Naruto to shake a little, the Rinngan. In the rear behind the four was an injured but still alive Orochimaru. All four of them had Leaf headbands on.

"Yahiko, Nagato, Konan you found Orochimaru." said Adria with a smile.

"Pain?" asked Sakura as she looked at Yahiko

"Pain? What are you talking about?" asked Yahiko

"You are a leaf ninja?" asked Sakura

"Ya, Jiraiya sensei brought us to the Leaf." Said Yahiko

"Who are you anyhow? You look like Sakura but way too young." Stated Konan

"Alright Pain a leaf ninja and Orochimaru being good this universe is fucked up." said Naruto as he turned back to Madara. "You Madara are you ready to take us all on?"

"I am afraid I must call this fight Naruto." said Madara "At the moment going up against you and this universe gang while protecting Sasuke isn't possible."

"We can still win." said Sasuke

"No we still have other worlds in which we can win." said Madara as he unfold a scroll

"I don't think so." yelled Naruto as he charged forward only to hit a barrier of chakra. "Sorry Naruto but you can't follow us now until next time."

With that Madara and Sasuke disappeared in a flash of red light.

"DAMN IT!" yelled Naruto

"Ok what is going on?" asked Konan

"Fugaku you will have to explain it to them." said Naruto as he looked at Fugaku before looking at Adria, Sasuke and his father. "I have so many questions for you, what are you like and what is your mom like. However it would be right. You may be Minato Namikaze and I am Naruto Namikaze but we are from different Universes and my dad died on the day I was born. I am honored to carry his legenacy but…."

"I am not your father so I can't answer your questions." said Minato "However can those two come back?"

"Yes and no." said Naruto

"What does that mean?" asked Naruto

"Basically the only way for them to come back is to first go to our world. See five worlds are linked together with our world in the middle. Madara can travel to any of the worlds once but only once before he would have to return to the originally world." explained Naruto

"Thank you for bringing my son home." said Sasuke as he held out his arm which Naruto took.

"I am sorry my Sasuke attacked you all." said Naruto

"That is alright." said Sasuke 

"Naruto we better get going." said Sakura

"One thing first." said Naruto

Meanwhile in Naruto's and Sakura's home universe Tsunade along with dozens of other high ranking ninjas stood around the sealing room where Madara and Sasuke traveled to another universe. Standing on five circles around a much larger circle were the children from the different universes. Standing in place of Fugaku was Sai giving his chakra to work the seal. Suddenly a blinding flash of red light filled the room as every ninja went on high alert. When the light cleared Naruto and Sakura stood there.

"How did it go?" asked Tsunade

"Well Fugaku is back and Sasuke is injuries but he got away." explained Naruto

"Any idea where he went?" asked Sai

"No, according to everything I know about the seal you when you transport you have to say where you are going." said Naruto "They didn't so they could be anywhere."

"So we just travel around hoping we pick the right one?" asked Tsunade

"Ya." said Naruto before looking at the kids "Who wants to go home first?"

"I don't." said Cena as she looked toward Hinata who had come but still had the bandages over her eyes "I promised my moth….Hinata that she would see me before I left."

"I am good." said Kane

"I'll go." said Lys Namikaze "However it may recommend you bring Ino not Sakura to my home. She may not be welcomed."

"It's fine by me." said Ino as she looked at Sakura who simply nodded her head.

"Alright." said Naruto as Ino and Lys walked into the center of the main circle with Sakura taking Lys spot in the circle to provide her chakra to power the seal. Naruto ran though some hand signs as once again a red light filled the air when it cleared Naruto, Lys and Ino were gone.

"Now we wait again." said Tsunade as she crossed her arms.

Meanwhile a field surrounded by trees Naruto, Lys and Ino appeared.

"Ok that felt weird." said Ino as she looked around. "Isn't this team ten training ground."

"Yes it is." Said a new voice as Naruto the other looked up to see a rather tall woman dressed in a blue tank top and gray ninja pants that went to half way between her ankles and knees. A ninja pouch was attached to her leg. She had her blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail and her deep blue eyes looked out at the group. Suddenly she disappeared and reappeared in front of the group in a flash of light blonde light. "You know I thought you where taller at that that age Naruto."

"Mom." said Lys as Ino Namikaze smiled a broad loving smile before picking up her daughter.

"I missed you so much." said Ino as she kissed her daughter's forehead before looking at Naruto and Ino "From our reports Madara and Sasuke hasn't appeared in the area we believe he would."

"What does that mean?" asked Ino as she looked at Naruto

"Don't worry about it, my husband didn't figure it out until he looked into it in more detail." Said Ino "I'll let him explain it in more detail but from my understanding the transportation seal as an area of effect radiating out from the same point in every universe and people can only appear and leave within that area."

"That explained why Sakura and I landed in another area." said Naruto as Ino's eyes narrowed at Sakura's name.

"Lets head back to the Leaf we can talk there." said Ino as the three of them walked up a small hill and came within sight of the Leaf. Naruto and Ino's eyes widened at the size of the leaf, it was at least two times the size of the leaf back home and there overlooking everything was the stone faces of the Hokage's ending with the face of this universe Naruto Namikaze. 

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I rewrote this chapter two or three times and I am still not as happy with it as I would like to be. Now I thank you for waiting and I hope you liked the chapter anyhow. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 What Could Have Been**

Naruto's and Ino's eyes were looking at everything as they walked through the gates of this universe's leaf following Ino Namikaze  and Lys though the main gate of the Leaf.

"Afternoon Mrs. Namikaze." said a young jonnin who looked a lot like Neji expect with deep brown hair and brown eyes.

"Afternoon." said Ino as she walked up to the guard house where the Jonnin was standing. "When my husband gets back tell him to meet us at home."

"I will." said the ninja "By the way my mom wanted me to make sure dinner is at 6 on Saturday."

"Yes…it is." said Ino "And tell Tenten I can't wait to talk to her it's been far to long."

"I will." said the ninja

"Come on." Said Ino as the four of them walked through the streets. Naruto was looking around apart from some confused look at seeing him and a younger Ino everyone seemed to be happy to see him.

"Does everyone know about me or something?" asked Naruto

"In a way…after we got Lys message we sent Ninjas out to scout the area where you could appear and word got out that way." Explained Ino as they turned down a large road, a road that Ino had ever seen in Lys memoires. Finally the stopped in front of a large house, it was slightly different then Ino remembered from her memory walk with Lys. The tree in the front yard was bigger and some new flowers where in place and it seemed like the house had been repainted.

"Come on in." said Ino as she placed her hand by the door as a small seal appeared.

"You place a seal on the door?" asked Naruto

"Actually I did." said a new voice as Naruto turned around to see a man maybe three inches taller than he was now standing there. He was dressed in a green Jonnin uniform with a blue ninja pants on. Over his shoulders was a white jacket with orange flames running across the bottom. He had his blue leaf headband on forehead just above his deep blue eyes.

"Hello.' said Naruto

"Hello.' said Naruto Namikaze back

"DAD!" yelled Lys as she ran into her father's arm.

"How is my big girl doing?" asked Naruto with a smile as he got down on one knee to get a better look at his missing daughter.

"Good Dad, they treated me well…well apart from seeing Sakura Uchiha and someone named Fugaku Uchiha." said Lys

"Our Sakura isn't a Uchiha." said Naruto

"Sorry, force of habit." said Lys "I am just glad to be home."

"And I am sorry happy you are back." said Naruto "Your brothers may not admit it but they will be happy too."

'Why don't we take this inside." said Ino

"Actually we better be heading back to our own universe, the more time we are here the more time Madara and Sasuke can cause trouble in some other universe." said Naruto

"I don't think you can go…not for a while at least." said Naruto as Naruto looked at him.

"Are you going to stop us?" asked Naruto

"No…I am not your evil twin or something stupid like that." Answered Naruto "It is just from everything I have been able to study about this type of transportation seal…it can only be used three times every 12 hours or else the chakra holding the seal together will break apart and you will be trapped here forever and I don't think you want that."

For a long time Naruto just stood there thinking.

"Yes, I can see how that would work." said Naruto "I just can't believe I never saw that fact, if we had tried that we could have been trapped along with everyone else."

"I figured it out only an hour ago so don't go blaming yourself." said Naruto with a huge smile that matched the one that normally graced Naruto "Now when did you first use the seal?"

"Nine in the morning our time." answered Naruto

"And it is currently four our time." answered Naruto "So I would wait at least till 10 to use the seal again just be on a safe side."

"Agreed." said Naruto as he ran though hand signs before slamming his hand onto the ground as suddenly a median sized orange toad appeared.

"Wow…Gamakichi I haven't seen him in years." said Naruto as the orange toad eyes widened at the sight of two Narutos standing there along with two Inos.

"What is going on?" asked Gamakichi

"I will let Tsunade explain it, but tell her that the seal will break apart if we don't give it a break so tell her to expect us in just over six hours." said Naruto

"Alright." said Gamakichi as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You know sometimes I miss the toads." said Naruto

"You don't have the toads anymore?" asked Ino

"The Toads and the Foxes both don't like to share summoners." explained Ino "Because Naruto picked the Foxes over the Toads they kind of cut contact with him."

"So they are not allies of the Leaf?" asked Naruto

"No, they just won't let me summon them, Konohamaru is there summoner now." explained Naruto 

"Can we take this inside?" asked Lys

"Sure." Said Ino

Slowly they entered the house to find a large kitchen and family room, the hard wood floors where covered with a rug at the doorway with wood around the kitchen island. The living room was carpeted with one large couches and single seats with a large wooden coffee table in the center.

"Lys why don't you lye down and get some rest, I want to talk with Ino personaly." said Ino with a smile

"But mom…" said Lys

"Lys." said Ino 

"Alright." said Lys as she walked down the hall

"Naruto would you come with me?" asked Naruto as Naruto followed him down stairs into the basement. What he found was a large partly finished basement with one part bar/study and other part a workshop filled with different tools. A half finished deck chair stood waiting to be finished.

"You made this?" asked Naruto

"Ya, a little hobby I picked up from Inari and Tazuna when I hired them to build this place." answered Naruto "However I am still not that good, but it helps me relax sometimes and my boys are always asking for new wooden toy weapons to play with."

"I bet." said Naruto "I must admit this place seams nice."

"Don't get me wrong Ino and I have had out problems but I love my vixen more than anything else." said Naruto

"I never asked about Ino?" said Naruto

"But you where thinking that." said the older Naruto "I am you after all."

"No offense but you aren't." said Naruto "But I understand what you mean. This is what my life could be."

"No…I don't think so." said Naruto "Because when I was your age Ino and I where two weeks away from getting married and she was a few weeks along with Lys."

"It's just Ino?" said Naruto "I just can't see it."

"I can't see being with Sakura but I am betting you do." said Naruto

"Ya, I love Sakura-chan." Said Naruto "I am just not sure she loves me."

"To me Sakura is my first childhood crush I try to remember her as that and not the evil woman I saw murder Kakashi-sensie." said Naruto

"What?" asked Naruto as his eyes widened

"You have to understand that happened maybe a year ago your time." said Naruto "Sakura had changed so much, her skin was almost as white as Orochimaru's and her eyes where cold. Sometime before she had gotten the heaven curse mark justu like Sasuke."

"In our time Orochimaru tried to take Sasuke's body but was killed by him." Said Naruto

"The same thing happened in our time only Sasuke did more than kill Orochimaru he performed some bonding justu which merged the two of them together into one body." said Naruto as he tried not to think of Sasuke with pale white skin and silted eyes before they would go Sharingan "Sasuke's personality was dominate but Orochimaru was a strong force within him."

"I see." said Naruto

"My Sakura-chan isn't like that she stayed loyal to the Leaf." said Naruto "Sasuke didn't take her and now she can't imagine being with him."

"That is where our time lines spit." said Naruto "In mine she went with Sasuke to the sound."

Meanwhile upstairs Ino Namikaze was sitting at the kitchen island with Ino explaining pretty much the same thing

"After Sakura left Naruto was devastated to say the least." said Ino "And so way I."

"You lost Sasuke." said Ino

"I will admit for a while that and losing my best friend were the main reasons why I was upset." said Ino as she drank some water. "With only a one man team Naruto had to be folded into another team. Lady Tsunade though since our team was many an intelligence gathering team that having extra fighting force would do us some good."

"So Naruto joined your team." said Ino

"Correct and at first he drove me up the wall…I hated his living guts." explained Ino as she shook her head at the idea of blaming the man she loves for things out of his control. "I mistakenly blamed him for driving both my love and my best friend away. However Naruto….is like a fungus he just keeps growing on you…and since we where both in pain we soon found ourselves hanging out laughing together and crying over the lost of our loves."

"What about when Naruto went away for training with the toad?" asked Ino

"It was when I first realized how much I really missed him….I cried and everyone thought I was still crying over the snakes when in truth I was crying about missing Naruto." said Ino before she smiled "Then he came back….then on the mission to save Gaara he told us about the burden he carried from birth."

"The Kyuubi." answered Ino

"Ya." said Ino "I felt like crying when he told me about the looks he had gotten and then I felt ashamed that I had been a part of that."

"I didn't go with him to save Gaara, that was Sakura and Kakashi." said Ino "I never learned the truth about Naruto until the war with the Akatsuki started."

"I see." said Ino

Meanwhile downstairs Naruto and Naruto had moved into the finished part of the basement. In the corner sat a chess set in the middle of a game.

"Shikamaru is teaching my youngest boy." answered Naruto 

"Lys said you can summon the foxes?" asked Naruto

"Yes, I can." answered Naruto as his eyes changed, they remained blue but became silted like a fox "It happened after Asuma-sensie's death….I wanted revenge for death and then the fox offered a deal."

"A deal?" asked Naruto

"Yes, I don't know if it is the same with your Kyuubi or not." said Naruto as he ran though hand signs before slamming his hand on the ground. Instantly a large puff of smoke filled the air when the smoke cleared there standing about the size of Akamaru was the Kyuubi himself.

"So this is the Naruto from another universe." said Kyuubi in a almost kind sounding voice as he offered his tail in what seemed like a vain attempt of a hand shake.

"Sorry if I don't take your offer." said Naruto

"Understandable your Kyuubi isn't as kind as me." said Kyuubi "I can understand the lack of trust."

"I didn't trust him either and maybe because I was so upset about the loss of Asuma sensei and I wanted the power to advantage him that I took the deal." said Naruto "In the end though it was a good thing, I became the demon fox summoner, got the same power as a five tailed demon and when I married and mated with Ino she got the power of a four tailed demon."

"Wow." said Naruto

"Ya, with that power I killed Pain before he reached the leaf and then later I ripped the head of Madara Uchiha before finally killing Sasuke with a demon powered Rasengan. It was Ino that kept me grounded the entire time." said Naruto "And because of that power no one has really attacked the Leaf, true there has been a few people who tried to kidnap one of my kids."

"Like we would let that happen, family is the most important." said Naruto "I always wanted a family."

"If you learned anything from having multiple kids from different universe shows you that could easily happen with many different people." said Naruto with a smile

"I still have to deal with my Sasuke and Madara." said Naruto

"If you want I could ask your Kyuubi to make the same deal I made with my Naruto." offered Kyuubi "It should allow you to defeat them almost instantly."

"No offense I am not ready to take much in the way of help from they Kyuubi, maybe someday but not now." said Naruto

"Understandable." answered Naruto

Upstairs Ino and Ino where still talking.

"Now don't get me wrong Naruto is a great guy but I don't like him the way you like your Naruto." said Ino

"And I don't expect you too." said Ino as she looked at Ino "Let me guess Lys showed you some memoirs and you fell in love with the image."

"Ya." said Ino "I mean when I look at Lys, I just can't help but think she is my daughter."

"You could argue she is." said Ino "However she had no right to try and force you to go out with your Naruto."

"I mean I love Choji-kun, he was with me when Asuma-sensie died and comforts me and makes me feel happy but she told me about happened with your Choji, how he died of a heart condition on top of being an alcoholic." said Ino

"Have you tested your Choji for the condition?" asked Ino

"I am just afraid to bring it up, I don't want him thinking I don't love him anymore because of what Lys told me." said Ino

"Don't be afraid Ino." stated Ino with a smile "If you love Choji and from you told me he seems to have done the same thing Naruto-kun did for me when Asuma died then he probably loves you just as much as Naruto-kun loves me and you love him just as much as I love my Naruto-kun. Just because your future with Choji isn't the same future you see now doesn't mean you will not as happy as I am now and if you did try to force this future with Naruto if you two don't love each other you will not be happy."

"Thanks." said Ino "I needed that."

"Well sometimes being older makes all the difference." said Ino with a smile

A few hours later Tsunade stood waiting for the arrival of Naruto and Ino. Once again a blinding flash of light filled the room as Naruto and Ino appeared.

"Welcome back." said Tsunade

"Two down three to go." said Naruto "Who is next."

"We are." said Cena as she and Hinata stood waiting. Hinata had her bandages over her eyes removed and she had her arm around Cena with a smile on her face.

"Alright, but first everyone get some sleep." said Tsunade

"Alright." said Naruto

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. Most people probably don't know about this but if Naruto couldn't end up with Sakura I would want Ino. Ya I admit it I am a slight Naru/Ino fan but I am still a Naru/Saku die hard. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 We Have a Problem**

The sound of someone poking the fire outside her tent caused Sakura to walk out of her tent and into the small tent city which was set up just outside of the half destroyed Akatsuki base. When she walked out she found Naruto sitting there all by himself poking the fire with a stick, to make it even better he had a sleeveless white shirt and it looked as if he hadn't drayed much after coming out of the shower.

"Naruto what are you doing out here?" asked Sakura as she moved and sat down beside her old teammate.

"Just couldn't sleep." answered Naruto "Tomorrow I will be taking Cena and then Altair home."

"Not counting maybe running into Sasuke and Madara." added Sakura

"Ya, however." started Naruto only to stop mid sentence.

"What is it Naruto?" asked Sakura

"Nothing don't worry about it." added Naruto as he looked into the fire.

"Naruto you can tell me anything." said Sakura as she placed her hand on top of Naruto's who looked into her sea green eyes which sparkled in the firelight, little did he know her heart rate had shot up two fold when she looked into Naruto's deep sky blue eyes, the eyes that haunted her dreams the dreams that would be too mature for one of Jiraiya's books.

"It's just….going to all these places seeing how things could have been I can't help but wonder." said Naruto

"Who you will end up with?" asked Sakura

"Ya….I mean take a look every universe is slightly different but yet some things are the same." said Naruto

"Your love of Ramón noodles for one." said Sakura as Naruto laughed a bit.

"Ya, however whenever I go to another universe and look at the other versions of me I can see why they have become that." Said Naruto

"You understand why you ended up with Sasuke?" asked Sakura

"I am not gay or anything like that but if you liked him then he must have had been good looking at least." Said Naruto "However I could see why the Naruto who married Ino would do it, however I don't think I could."

"You don't like Ino?" asked Sakura as her heart soured a bit

"I like her but as a friend." said Naruto as he breathed in the cold night air. "But don't you wonder what is in your future….I mean the kids aren't just from another universe they are from the future aren't they?"

"I asked that to Shikamaru and he said they could just be from a universe where events happened earlier then here." said Sakura "Our generation could just have been born earlier."

"Still wouldn't that be the future?" asked Naruto

"Shikamaru said it was different how I have no idea." said Sakura

"Whatever it is I can't help but wonder who I am going to end up with." said Naruto as he looked at Sakura "Who is my soul mate."

"Naruto-k…." started Sakura as suddenly Tsunade appeared from her own tent

"You two get to bed." ordered Tsunade as Sakura cursed her own master under her breath.

"We aren't little kids old lady." said Naruto

"I am the Hokage and I am ordering you to go to bed." ordered Tsunade as Naruto and Sakura followed their orders and went to bed.

Shortly after sunrise Naruto, Hinata and Cena appeared in the middle of a road.

"That felt so weird." said Hinata as she looked around to see the Hokage mountain in the background maybe a ¼ of a mile away from them.

"Stop!" yelled a ninja as a tall man as he landed in front of the three of them. The man had a white jacket that covered everything from the neck down. He looked a lot like Neji cross with Hinata.

"Uncle Lluc." said Cena with a smile.

"Lluc?" asked Naruto

"My older brother in this world." answered Hinata as Naruto nodded his head.

"Come on let's head into the village…..your parents will be so happy to see you." said Lluc with a smile.

Cena and Lluc lead the way as Naruto and Hinata walked behind them, the gate looked the same as it did in their own universe. It was strangely the same, Naruto and Hinata couldn't help but recognize so many different people as older versions of people he knew. He spotted an unmasked Kakashi walking down the road with a young woman maybe in his mid twenties; she looked a lot like Shizune only with silver hair.

"Is that?" asked Naruto

"Ya, that is Kakashi's and Shizune's daughter." said Lluc

"I thought that if Kakashi ended up with anyone it would be Anko." said Naruto

"Anko?" asked Lluc "are you talking about Anko Mitarashi?"

"Ya." said Naruto

"She died during the sound invasion when I was 17." said Lluc

"I see." said Naruto "Is the Akatsuki gone in this world?"

"Yes and no." said Lluc

"What does that mean?" asked Hinata

"Zetsu is still out there on the run but the rest of the Akatsuki is gone." answered Lluc as he lowered his head a bit.

"You are thinking of Anske?" asked Hinata as Lluc looked at his niece

"Sorry, she doesn't have an older brother and I had to explain who you are and she came up." said Cena as Lluc shock his head.

"Who is Anske?" asked Naruto

"Female Itachi and his former girlfriend." said Hinata

"Do they know why?" asked Naruto as Lluc looked at him

"Know what?" asked Lluc

"Why the Itachi massacre happened?" asked Naruto

"Because the woman I loved was evil." said Lluc

"I can't speak for her but in our world Itachi Uchiha massacred his clan because they were setting up a coup against the Hokage which would cause at least a civil war if not a world war." said Naruto as Lluc looked at him "In our world Itachi massacred his family to save other families. I don't know if your Lluc had the same orders but it is possible."

"Thanks." said Lluc as they started walking down a middle class neighborhood. It didn't have the same ritzy feel as the neighborhood where Naruto and Ino Namikaze made their house however it had a charm all to itself. As they passed by a mail box he noticed a small sign on a door that read Nara family with Shikamaru and Ino's name before going down the line with two boy names.

"Shikamaru and Ino live in this neighborhood?" asked Naruto

"Along with Neji and Tenten and their daughter." said Cena "Choji and his wife…..Shino and pretty much every member of what used to be the rookie 12 apart from Sasuke live here."

"Wait…rookie 12 if you didn't have Sakura-chan who is the 12th?" asked Naruto

"You didn't have Sai in your class?" asked Cena

"No…he was a member of Root." stated Naruto

"Root?" asked Cena

"A very old program which died almost 40 years ago." said Lluc "The organizer Danzo Shimura was put to death after they caught him meeting with Orochimaru."

"Well we are here." said Cena as she ran toward one of the houses, she jumped the steps leading onto the woodened deck before opening the door. "MOM DAD I am home."

"Cena!" yelled Hinata's voice as a very pregnant Hinata appeared in the doorway. Her hair was just a long was it was now and apart from being 9 months she looked great.

"I am so glad I didn't miss it, I didn't want to miss the birth of my brother." Said Cena as she placed her hand on her mother's stomach "Where is Dad?"

"Out looking for you along with your sister, thanks to your message we knew that you would be in a certain area." said Hinata "I am just so glad you are back."

"I am fine mom." said Cena as she looked at Naruto and Hinata.

"Thank you." said Hinata 

"No problem." said Naruto "However I kind of need to talks to your Naruto."

"Sure." said Hinata as she bit her thumb before running though hand signs, when she finished a puff of smoke appeared along with a red slug.

"Lady Hinata." asked the slug

"Will you please get my husband tell him Cena is back and the other Naruto wishes to talk with him?" asked Hinata

"At once." said the slug as it disappeared.

"You're a slug summoner?" asked Hinata as the other Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you?" asked Hinata "You where trained by Lady Tsunade just like Naruto-kun was trained by the 5th Hokage."

"Wait isn't Tsunade the 5th Hokage?" asked Naruto

"No….Jiriaya was." Said Hinata "I mean don't get me wrong Tsunade is a great doctor and medical but Hokage no. She would get drunk and gambling on the job."

"She is our Hokage." said Hinata "And she trained Sakura and Ino not me."

"Sakura?" asked Hinata as Naruto pulled out his wallet and took out a photo of him and Sakura, one that Sai had taken of the two of them standing beside each other, they where rather close and it made them look like a couple instead of just a snap shot that was taken in the field.

"Sakura-chan would probably punch me if she knew I had this." Said Naruto little did he knew Sakura had the same photo of him in her purse.

"I don't know her." Said Hinata 

"She is Kane Haruno's daughter." said Cena "The one that died in the Kyuubi attack."

"I see." said Hinata "Now why don't you come in."

Naruto, Hinata and Lluc followed Cena and Hinata into the house. They walked down a hallway full of family photos pass a formal dining room and into the living room which had one large couch with a coffee table and a chair.

"Sorry I would get you something to drink." Said Hinata as she sat down holding her pregnant stomach.

"When are you due?" asked Hinata

"Next Friday and if our little boy is anything like his sister he will be a few days early." said Hinata

"Your family will be together when a new members join." Said Naruto

"Yes, they will." Said a new voice as another Naruto entered the room. He had a blue Jonnin vest and a white Jacket with blue families around the bottom. Behind him stood a girl maybe eight or nine with blonde hair.

"Cena." yelled the girl as she hugged her sister.

"I missed you." Said Cena

"Thank you for bring my daughter home." said Naruto as he took the other Naruto's hand.

"No problem and I hate to ask you this but I need to talk to right now…we need to get going, if Madara and Sasuke isn't here then they are causing problems in another world." Said Naruto

"Alright." said Naruto  as the two of them walked into the kitchen. "What do you want to know?"

"How did you kill Sasuke?" asked Naruto "How could you kill him he was your best friend."

"That is something I don't like to think about." said Naruto "But for you I will tell you. I killed him because I realized that I couldn't save him."

"But how could I….sorry you kill him?" asked Naruto "I still see my best friend, my brother in him."

Meanwhile in the living room Hinata was busy looking at the other version of herself.

"You want to ask me so ask me." said Hinata 

"Alright how did you end up with Naruto…how did you work up the nerve to ask him out?" asked Hinata

"You want me to tell you how to end up with your Naruto and the answer to that question is." said Hinata "you can't."

"What do you mean I can't?" asked Hinata "I love Naruto-kun."

"The thing is I don't think he loves you." said Hinata as she looked at the photo of Naruto and Sakura. Before looking at the fire place mantle. Hinata's eyes widened as she looked at one of the photo's there right beside their wedding photo was a photo of Naruto and Hinata in the same spot at the same age and looking at each other the same way. "He loves her and she loves him."

"But how can you be sure?" asked Hinata

"Ya…how?" asked Cena

"For the longest time my Naruto-kun and I refused to date each other, everyone knew we liked each other it was pretty much an open secret in the village however neither one of us wanted to risk our friendship." started Hinata "Then one day it broke like a dam, we kissed pouring all our emotions into it and then a little bit over a year later we were married and have been ever since."

"You think Naruto and Sakura love each other but don't want to admit it because they would risk their friendship?" asked Hinata

"Yes." said Hinata "I am sorry Hinata but I don't think you can win Naruto's heart it belongs to another."

At that moment Naruto walked back into the room with the other Naruto

"Time to get going Hinata." said Naruto

"Here you almost forgot this." said Hinata  as she handed back the photo

Less than two hours later Naruto along with Sakura and Altair appeared in the middle of a grove of thorns.

"I wish this place was at least consistent." said Naruto

"Get down." ordered Altair as the three of them got down just as three ninjas landed outside of the thorns.

"I thought I heard something." said Shikamaru as he stood their beside another Sakura. Shikamaru had a long scar across his face while Sakura stood there something that matched her current uniform only pure black. Naruto couldn't help but look at her, she didn't have that warmth in the green eyes and she just seamed colder, distance and evil.

"You can be such a baka Shikamaru." said Sakura "Why I married you I don't understand."

"You can be a real Bitch you know that." said Shikamaru

"Shut up you two." said Kisame Hoshigaki as he stood there in his black with red cloud Akatsuki uniform only instead he had a Leaf headband over his eyes. The giant Samehada sword rested across his back "I swear you two are just as bad as that Madara from that other universe."

"A universe where the demon is a hero?" laughed Sakura "Makes me sick."

"Well from what the other Sasuke Uchiha said the version of you from that universe is in love with him and he with you." Said Shikamaru as Naruto and Sakura looked at each other.

"Please I would kill the Demon and that demon lover." said Sakura "Beside you are engaged to that universe version of the sand vixen."

"We need to get going the army will arrive in the sand in just over 24 hours and we need to be there." Said Kisame as the three of them headed off.

"Looks like we found you're Madara and Sasuke and they are marching on my village with likely the entire Leaf army." Said Altair "And they will be at the village within a day."

"All we have to do is defeat the entire ninja core of this leaf which includes the evil version of ourselves and our friends and family, the entire Akatsuki, their version of Madara and Sasuke plus our own Madara and Sasuke." said Sakura

"This might be a problem." said Naruto

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to apologize for the long wait for this chapter I was caught up in writing another story which I now finished. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 The Stage is Set**

"If they plan to hit the Sand in a day then they must be taking Lorne pass. So if we take the Eagles pass we can make it there first." said Altair as Naruto and Sakura looked at him.

"The Lorne pass?" asked Sakura

"I don't have time to tell you let's just get moving, maybe if we hurry we can arrive before them." Said Altair as the three of them started jumping from tree branch to tree branch.

"I think I know where we are…." said Naruto as he spotted a large building size stone in the middle of the forest by a small stream. He couldn't help but smile as he remembered sitting there with Jiriaya when he was just starting out on the training journey "There should be a village up ahead."

"That village was burned to the ground 7 years ago." stated Altair

"What?" asked Sakura as she realized where she was "That is the second largest village in fire country. What happened?"

"It was the launching point for the 4th invasion into my country." answered Altair before he smiled "After our forces beat back the forces, my father personally lead the army in destroying that village burning it to the ground and leaving none alive."

"None?" asked Naruto

"None." answered Altair with an evil smile on his face "I just wish we could do the same to the leaf village."

"I don't care I could never kill innocent villagers, ninjas maybe but villagers never" stated Naruto

"They support a nation that is bent on destroying my father's and mine home and everything we love." stated Altair "Their armies burned entire villagers, killing the men women and children but not until after they had their way with the women. The luckily ones if you call it luckily were either sold into slavery or one of the slave labor camps spread out across Fire Country."

"I don't believe it." said Sakura "These people may be from another universe but they are still versions of us and our friends."

"Sakura Nara as a nickname among the Sand villagers….the pink death." said Altair as he glared at Sakura "She is known for taking slaves or captured ninjas and conducting experiments on them to see just how long the human body can survive in extreme cold, heat or in a vacuum."

"What?" asked Sakura

"You're a regular mad doctor who has no problem with laughing at a person in pain." said Altair "In fact your highlights are promoted by the 6th Hokage Madara Uchiha."

"Promoted how?" asked Naruto

"I don't want to know." said Sakura

"Too bad." said Altair "The Hokage released photo's of what you did to a ninja who refused to follow the orders to massacre unarmed prisoners."

"Who?" asked Sakura as she held her breath.

"Someone named Rock Lee." said Altair as Sakura lowered her head.

"Then again you are married to the Shikamaru Nara the mastermind behind the massacre at Keb which claimed over 1,250 villagers." said Altair

"Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Choji?" asked Naruto "How could they or anyone else go along with this?"

"Neji and Tenten Hyuuga are two of the top line commanders who are behind many of the massacres lightening and Water countries." said Altair "Ino Yamanto is one of the top assassins, her specialty is taking over someone else body and then killing her target and leaving the poor mind controlled palsy to their fate. Choji is known as the fat SOB….he eats right in front of his starving slave workers in the slave camps he controls."

"This world is so fucked up." Said Sakura as she wondered how her friends and her version could do those things.

"The Cloud village used to be our greatest allies until they were crushed by the combined forces of the Akatsuki and the Leaf village." Said Altair as they kept jumping "Only then did the Earth ninjas wake up and actually start worrying about what happened outside of their country."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto

"Earth Country was the only nation who didn't go to war and their armies where fresh and ready for a fight." said Altair "They forced the Leaf to come to terms for a peace, after 17 years of war in which didn't move the board an inch or settle anything. That was a month ago."

"Then how could they march on the Sand now? I mean Sasuke and Madara are powerful but not that power?" asked Sakura

"My best guess is the stories had to be true." Said Altair

"What stories?" asked Naruto

"Right before I was brought to your world a news coming down the grape vain was that the Tsuchikage was assassinated by his own family member." Said Altair "And a civil war has started in Earth Country. It had to be that bitch Ino…taking over someone mind."

At that moment the three of them jumped down from the trees and landed by the banks of a muddy dirty river.

"This used to be a pure blue river." said Naruto

"Run off from so many burned villages, so many burned crops and dirt and dust tossed up by battles." answered Altair as two bodies went floating by. "Among other things. Come on we need to get going."

"Wait why didn't you tell all of this earlier?" asked Sakura as Altair glared at Sakura and Naruto.

"You are the Leaf village you are my enemy and one of the first lessons my mom taught me is to play my cards close to the vest." said Altair

"That actually sounds a little like the Temari." said Sakura as Naruto looked at her "She told us about a romantic get away she had with Shikamaru, she planned it all and surprised him."

"And Shikamaru is hard to surprise." said Naruto

"Please don't talk about my mother being with that murder." said Altair as they moved across the river before

No one said anything as ran across the desert toward a series of high sand dunes.

"I remember these place….we always went around them." said Naruto as the wind started to pick up.

"It is now the fastest way to get to the Sand and besides." said Altair with a grin as a dozen small explosions rocked the area as a dozen Sand ninjas and their war puppets appeared surrounding Naruto and Sakura "My uncle is in charge of the defense of this area."

"You lead us into a trap?" asked Naruto as he looked at the Sand ninjas.

"Ya." said Altair

"We came to help." said Sakura

"You are Leaf ninja, we can't trust you." Said Altair as he looked at an older version of Kankuro, he still had his puppets and his normal outfit only he had green face paint instead of purple.

"You are just luckily that the Kazekage wants to talk to you or else we would kill you." said Kankuro

"We won't fight back." said Naruto "We are leaf ninjas but not the Leaf ninjas you know, one in which the leaf and the sand are allies and destroyed the Akatsuki together."

"Ya, right." said Kankuro as he sent his puppet forward to place restraints on Naruto's and Sakura's hands.

It took them surpising little time to reach a the outskirts of the sand village, even from a distance the huge walls of the sand village seamed bigger and covered with battle scars.

"Move." order Kankura as a hidden passage opened up in a small sand rise "Just consider yourself lucky we aren't taking you in the front door, the villagers would rip you two apart."

"Well maybe not him as much." said Altair as they started down the long passageway.

Meanwhile miles away Sasuke Uchiha stood watching the leaf army march by. The wind was picking up causing clouds of sand to rise into the air however the army kept moving however their rate had slowed.

"Isn't it great." said the Sasuke Uchiha native to the universe, he was dressed in a black jonnin outfit with the Uchiha clan symbol and the Akatsuki cloud was edged in cold steal headband flanking the symbol of the leaf. He was older with a scar running down the left side of his check before disappearing under his shirt but other than that they looked the same.

"If you say so." said Sasuke as he watched Ino Yamanto talking with Hidan as Neji and Tenten walked past with what looked like Sai. "I don't trust them."

"Who?" asked Sasuke

"Everyone." answered Sasuke as he turned and looked at himself

"We share the same goal of crushing the Fox and having the Uchiha clan restored." answered Sasuke "and I have taken much more steps toward that goal then you."

"You may have had kids with your Hinata Uchiha but you failed to kill the man who was behind the massacre of the clan." Said Sasuke

"Hiruzen Sarutobi died when I was seven and two years later when my Madara told me the truth of how Hiruzen Sarutobi, Danzo and those other elders where behind the massacre of my clan I helped kill them." said Sasuke "When the villager found out how Hiruzen had protected a demon more then he protected an entire leaf clan, the villager welcomed our new Hokage Madara and his personal body guard the Akatsuki."

"I don't need a history lesson, Madara filled me in." said Sasuke "However you still haven't killed Itachi."

"Itachi hasn't been seen for eight years." stated Sasuke "I will find him in time."

"I see." said Sasuke as he watched Sakura walk by passing out needles full of a deadly slow acting poison. "I am pleased how the education system has created, I do prefer these versions of my former classmates then the ones I have to deal with."

"I find some of the stories you told me hard to believe." Said Sasuke "Hinata my Hinata with a stalker crush on the Demon, Shikamaru with the sand vixen and Sakura and the demon all but dating, I find it hard to believe."

"Trust me Naruto will show up." said Sasuke as he turned and walked away "He always shows up."

Meanwhile in a deep dark hole in the darkest holding cell the sand had to offer, Naruto's and Sakura's hands where still tied together and their legs where now bolted to the floor.

"Well this sucks." said Sakura

"Not how I imagined it." said Naruto

"Let me guess you imagined pink handcuffs and a nice bed surrounded by candles?" laughed Sakura as Naruto blinked for a second before he realized what Sakura was talking about, instantly he blushed as Inner Sakura danced for joy.

"No." said Naruto

"Red then." said Sakura as Naruto blushed even more but didn't say anything. "Listen Naruto there is something I have been meaning to tell you but either have I have been too much of a coward to say anything."

"Sakura you are no coward." said Naruto

"I am for not saying this earlier. I just didn't want to risk our friendship which means so much to me." Said Sakura as she took a deep breath as she prepared to say what she always wanted to say for years. "Naruto,"

Before Sakura could say anything the sound of footsteps filled the corridor as the doors opened.

"Come with me." said Kankura as he unlocked Naruto's binds.

"What about Sakura?" asked Naruto as he stood up.

"She will stay here for the moment." answered Kankura as Naruto but refused to move.

"I am not going anywhere as long as she is locked up down here." stated Naruto

"I can force you to move." said Kankura

"And that will not work." Said a new voice as a tall woman walked out of the darkness. She had on long black robe with a blue slash around her waist. She had a sand hand band over her blue eyes with her blonde hair pulled back into four short pony tails.

"Temari, you shouldn't be down here." said Kankura

"Shut up, my husband wants to see this version of himself and if that means that she has to come along then so be it." said Temari "Besides they could have broken out any moment so why not."

"Sure over rule the security officer." Said Kankura as he unlocked Sakura as the three of them followed Temari toward an evaluator.

"Get in." ordered Temari as the four of them got into the elevator. The evaluator quickly took them up though the Kazekage building and into the huge council room. The four walked in to find the five statues of the Kazekage lining the wall. Naruto and Sakura couldn't help but look at the fifth statue which was Naruto.

"So you are a different version of me." Said a deep voice as Naruto turned his attention toward a tall man wearing the Kazekage robes, his blonde hair and deep blue eyes belonged to him however the eyes seamed colder, a slight beard grew at the tip of his chin.

"From where I stand you are different version." Said Naruto as he looked at Naruto

"A version where you stayed in the Leaf instead of running when Danzo came to turn you into a member of Root." said Naruto

"That never happened the 3rd Hokage protected me, then I jonnin team seven with Sasuke and Sakura-chan." said Naruto "When the 3rd was murdered by Orochimaru when he tricked the sand to launch an attack on us the 5th Hokage Tsunade took the reins and she still holds that position."

"If you are teammates with Sasuke why is he with our Sasuke and marching on our village?" asked Temari

"Sasuke is a missing ninja, he betrayed the leaf and along with Madara have kill on sight orders." stated Sakura

"Shut up you bitch." snapped Naruto  as Naruto jumped between the two.

"Say that again to Sakura-chan and I will teach you a lesson." growled Naruto as his eyes turned into red silted.

"You are challenging the 5th Kazekage Naruto Uzumaki." growled Naruto as his own eyes turned silted and red just like Naruto's.

"I don't care who you are." said Naruto

"Naruto-kun it's alright." said Sakura as she placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder which calmed him down. "We didn't come to start a fight with you or the sand, we came to help."

"And why shouldn't we trust you?" asked Kankura

"I don't think you have a choice." Said Naruto "The enemy is at your gates and I have a plan which should send them running. You may not be friends with the Leaf but one of my best friends is our Kazekage Gaara."

"Gaara lived in your world?" asked Temari as Naruto looked at her.

"Gaara?" asked Naruto

"My other brother." answered Temari as Naruto  lowered his head as he remembered

"The one who died shortly after the implantation of the one tailed?" asked Naruto

"Correct." Said Temari

"So that is why you have no Gaara." said Naruto "Now if you are done intergrading us let us help save the sand and maybe save the leaf from itself."

"Unlock them." ordered Naruto

"What?" asked Kankura

"You heard me." snapped Naruto

"Fine." said Kankura as he unlocked Sakura's and Naruto's arm restraints.

"How much time do we have until they get here?" asked Sakura

"They are here now." answered Temari "They are amassing a mile outside the main gate and with an army that large we have nothing that can stop them."

"I have something." said Naruto with a grin "However you will have to trust me."

"Do I have a choice?" asked Naruto

"Not really." said Naruto

Just over an hour later the armies of the leaf started marching toward the main gate of the Sand.

"We will be able to overpower the Sand with easy." said the 5th Hokage Madara Uchiha as he stood beside a copy of himself; they were dressed almost identically apart from the Leaf symbol mixed in with the red clouds. "We have the entire army including all the Akatsuki members including their rings containing the power of the demons and thanks to you we have extra demon rings from your world. Soon my universe's nine tails will be ours as well."

"Maybe we will have both." said Madara as he looked toward the four people standing in the middle of the battlefield between the two armies.

"This will not work." said Naruto

"Trust me." said Naruto as Sasuke along with the universe version of himself, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru and Pain. Sakura kept glaring at her evil self.

"So you showed up dead last." said Sasuke as he glared at Naruto smiled.

"Ya." said Naruto

"Naruto Uzumaki surrender to demon extraction and order your ninjas to declare their loyalty to the leaf and the Uchiha clan or else you will all die." said Sasuke

"Never." growled Naruto

"As I expected." said Sasuke 

"I will enjoy this fight." said Sakura

"No I think you won't." said Sakura with a grin

"And why won't we?" asked Shikamaru

"Because you outside the range in which Sasuke and Madara can escape." said Naruto

"Your point?" asked Sasuke

"We have an army anyhow." said Shikamaru

"The thing is summoning works outside of that transportation zone." said Naruto as suddenly a load roar filled the air as everyone looked toward the source only to see a giant Kyuubi standing behind the leaf army it's nine tails trashing in the air.

"That would be Naruto and Ino Namikaze from a universe where Sakura died during the first Kyuubi attack." Said Naruto as a sudden boom filled the air as a large ball of dust filled the air "And I am betting that would be Sasuke and Adria Uchiha along with a Itachi, Minato Namikaze and the Ame Orphans team.

"You brought them from another universe?" asked Sasuke

"Ya….they decided they had to help." said Naruto as Sakura smiled as another explosion happened "Finally that is Naruto Namikaze and his brother in law Lluc Hyuuga along with some sand ANBU…."

"We are surrounded." stated Shikamaru

"Now it ends." said Naruto with grin as he glared at Sasuke.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the battle that is coming. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 The Final Battle Part 1**

**NOTE-Since I will be having different versions of the same people talking I will place a mark behind them saying what universe they are from. I hope you can follow along**

"You know I am actually sad I have to kill these leaf ninjas." said Naruto (NaruIno) as he placed a kunai into the chest of a leaf ninja "I think I have seen him in the market."

"Different world." answered Ino (NaruIno) as she sent a leaf ninja into the sand with a Tsunade like punch. "Remember the message that other you sent us, these people killed thousands of people and actually have Madara as Hokage."

"I guess….but still they are Leaf ninjas." said Naruto (NaruIno) as one of the Kyuubi's tails struck some the charging Leaf ninjas. "We have company."

"I smelled them." said Ino (NaruIno) as several ninjas landed in front of the two of them.

"So you are from another universe just like other Sasuke and Madara." said a woman with a short blonde hair dressed in a blood red top that covered her breasts and not much more. Her skirt was also extremely small with the Leaf Hand band used as a belt.

"So you are this universe version of me." said Ino (NaruIno) as she looked at herself standing along with a very fat man who looked wider then he was tall. Beside him stood two people in Black robes with red clouds on them. One held a three bladed scythe while the others had a large sword.

'So we are up against a very fat Choji, Hidan, Kisame and this universe version of you, dear." said Naruto (NaruIno) as his wife crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Please that evil bitch isn't me." said Ino (NaruIno)

"I know." laughed Naruto (NaruIno)

"Do you not realize that you are up against some of the dangerous people in the world?" asked Choji

"Ya…." said Ino (NaruIno) as her blue eyes turned silted as small fangs poked out from under her lips before she suddenly disappeared in a flash of light reappearing behind Hidan. With one quick movement she ran her now clawed and chakra covered hands though Hidan's neck causing his head to fall off. "However we outclass you on all levels so we not worried."

The Leaf ninja and their Akatsuki allies where in an estate of panic, somewhere charging toward the heavily defended walls of the Sand village, others went after the Kyuubi which was now attacking their rear guard. Their left was being hit by the legendary yellow flash of the Leaf along with another Sasuke and other leaf ninjas.

"Why are you fighting against us?" asked a silver haired ninja with a mask poured over the lower half of his face. Before him stood an older version of his sensei Minato Namikaze. "We are the Leaf."

"From everything I have learned you have betrayed the true meaning of the will of fire and if removing the evil parts will bring the Leaf back to what it is suppose to be then so be it." said Minato Namikaze as he disappeared in a flash of yellow reappearing directly behind Kakashi. Sticking a kunia in the stunned back of his this universe version of his student "This is the hardest thing I have ever done, but I do it none the less."

"You will find us more of a challenge." said a voice as six people all dressed in matching black robes with red clouds. Each had deep orange hair with Rinnegan eyes.

"No you are up against us Nagato." said a man with deep blue eyes with orange hair as he stood beside his friends.

"So you are alive in another world Yahiko." said Pain as the Deva path of pain looked at him.

"Alive, married with a 16 year old son." said Yahiko as he looked at his Konan "We named him Nagato after his godfather and our teammate."

"Nagato help us…." said Konan as the Deva path raised his hand.

"There is no Nagato….there is only Pain." said the Deva path as Yahiko came flying toward the Deva path as a black chakra rode shot out of his arm waiting to run though Yahiko. Instantly Nagato jumped in front of the Deva path which eyes widened as Nagato grabbed Pain's hand which caused his friend and teammate to fall to the ground.

"I see you must have used the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path." stated Nagato as he looked into the Rinnegan eyes "That is a very powerful justu and I don't know why you would use it….however because you did I am betting you don't know."

"Know what?" asked the Deva Path of Pain

"That when you use that justu it takes away of half your life time chakra and you can never get it back….so I am stronger then you could ever hope to be." said Nagato "And normally I try to follow the first sage of the six path and only fight in defense of myself and my family but I will make an expectation."

On the left side of the army Naruto Namikaze (NaruHina) stood on top of Gamabunta along with his brother-in-law Lluc.

"You don't like this do you?" asked Lluc as his brother-in-law ran though hand signs as Gamabunta breathed out a line of oil.

"I understand what needs to be done." said Naruto (Naruhina) as he took a deep breath before breathing out a ball of fire which caught the oil on fire which combined to flow out of Gamabunta. Suddenly a large purple snake appeared out of the fire.

"Manda." said Lluc as Gamabunta stopped his oil attack as he pulled his sword.

"Well looks like I get to kill a Hyuuga and the demon." Said a Hinata dressed in a black jonnin uniform that showed off her mid section.

"Hinata?" asked Naruto (NaruHina) as he looked at this universe verson of his wife.

"Please don't tell me I am married to you in whatever hell hole of a universe you are from." said Hinata as she crossed her arms.

"Hinata." said Lluc "I am your brother."

"Please even if I had a brother I would have killed him like I killed my sister." said Hinata as she looked at her black painted nails.

"You killed Hanabi?" asked Lluc

"She had the audacity to say that we should make peace with the Sand." said Hinata with a smile "I couldn't allow that. So am I really married to the demon in your world?"

"Yes, we have two beautiful daughters and a son on the way." answered Naruto (NaruHina) as Hinata face winced.

"Sick….luckily I am married to a real man here….Sasuke-kun." said Hinata as the two other leaf ninjas eyes widened. "Now prepare to die."

Meanwhile up in the front of the lines Leaf ninjas Sasuke Uchiha did battle with the Kazekage Naruto Uzumaki while the legendary red sand Sasori did battle with Naruto's wife Temari. Nearby Sakura Nara was locked in battle with Sakura Haruno.

"So you are the weakling version of me." said Sakura Nara as her long combat knife where pressed against Sakura's kunai.

"I am not weak." said Sakura

"Please if you tolerate the demon then you are weak." said Sakura as Sakura's eyes narrowed as she pressed her kunai closer and closer to Sakura "Or do you do more then tolerate the demon?"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Sakura as she punched Sakura in the face sending her flying backwards into the sand.

"I will take that as a yes." answered Sakura as she rubbed her now bright red face "So you have been trained by Tsunade at well."

"You where never trained by the real Tsunade but some twisted version of her." snapped Sakura

"To me your version of Tsunade and your world is the twisted version not mine." snapped Sakura "Mine is my mentor and is married to my other mentor Orochimaru."

"Alright….I will end you now." growled Sakura as she pulled out another kunai so one was in each hand.

"Unlike you I have taken a life." said Sakura 

"So have I." snapped Sakura

"But you didn't enjoy it….I do and killing you will be so enjoyable." said Sakura

Only yards away the 5th Kazekage Naruto Uzumaki did battle with the next in line for the Hokage chair Sasuke Uchiha

"You cannot win demon." said Sasuke as he short sword clashed up against the kunai of the legendary Desert Fox.

"The Sand will never surrender to your twisted leader and you." stated Naruto as the two of them jumped back each running though hand signs.

"Fire style giant fireball justu!" yelled Sasuke

"Air style desert cyclone!" yelled Naruto  as a giant cyclone appeared kicking up the sand into a massive chakra laced attack.

"RASENGAN!" yelled Naruto as he charged toward his Sasuke with a rasengan in hand.

"Please Naruto must we do this?" asked Sasuke as the sound of chirping birds filled the air "Chidori Senborn!"

The needles flew not toward Naruto but into the ground to his right side causing a second Naruto to appear.

"Always with your shadow clone attack." said Sasuke as he looked toward the bleeding Naruto.

"Wrong!" yelled the rasengan Naruto slammed the rasengan into Sasuke's gut as the bleeding Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke's scream of pain soon turned into laugher as he too disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Suddenly a spear of electrical charged current struck the top of Naruto's chest hitting but not going all the way though.

"Did you really think I didn't know the difference between you and a clone?" asked the real Sasuke as he appeared out of a sand dune. "I turned your tactics against you."

"That is where you are wrong." said Naruto with a smile as Sasuke noticed instead of blood sand was running out of wound. Clumps of Sand were falling off Naruto as a different figure appeared.

"Did you think Naruto could only summon ninjas from the worlds he traveled too?" asked Gaara "The Sand village is in trouble and I am the Kazekage."

"You can't win against me." said Sasuke

"I don't have too." answered Gaara as Sasuke raised an eyebrow "I just have to hold you off long enough."

Yards away Sakura was smiling as her good self lied on the ground bloody and beaten.

"I win." said Sakura "I am actually disappointed in you."

"You won't be in the end." said Sakura with a smile as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"A clone…all this time it was a clone?" asked a stunned Sakura 

Meanwhile Sakura was beside Naruto as he lied flat on his back.

"How much longer?" asked Naruto

"If I had my way you wouldn't move for a week at least but I can't stop you can I?" asked Sakura as the memories from her clone arrived. "My clone is down and Gaara had to reveal himself."

"I know." said Naruto as he sat up "I need to get going."

"We need to get going." Correct Sakura

"Sakura-chan this may not work and it is risky." said Naruto as Sakura looked in straight in his eyes.

"Do I look like I care about the risk." stated Sakura

"Alright lets go." said Naruto as the two of began to carry out the last part of their plan.

Near the middle of the army the two Madara's Uchiha stood watching the battles.

"So it seems like my Naruto Namikaze has yet to reveal himself." said Madara

"No mater we have his forces advance stooped and they have no backup." said Madara as he watched the majority of his forces deal with the Kyuubi summoned by Naruto (NaruIno). However they still had a quarter of their fighting force remaining.

"Never under estimate Naruto, he has a tendency to cause a lot of problems." Said Madara as suddenly an explosion ripped the area right in front of them causing a mountain of sand to flew up into the sky.

"What the?" asked an aid as Naruto and Sakura climbed out of the hole from one of the many underground tunnels that ran outside the walls of the sand village.

"Ah Naruto came to die?" asked Madara

"No." answered Naruto as he bit his thumb drawing out a lot more blood than normal. "This will be the end of you."

"You are the outnumbered by two of us." said Madara "How do you plan to stop us?"

"By doing something I thought I would never do." answered Naruto as he ran though hand signs as deep red chakra filled the area kicking up a strong wind that sent leaf ninjas flying. Sakura just stood there beside Naruto in the eye of the storm.

"What is going on?" asked Sasuke as he did battle with Gaara.

"Another Naruto helped Naruto with a matter that makes him all but unstoppable." answered Gaara as the massive wall of red chakra rose higher and higher into the sky until it towered even the Kyuubi, who's eyes was wide.

"He is stronger then I though." said Kyuubi as everyone stopped fighting and watched as the chakra began to change. Nine off shoots came flying off the main body which was slipping into four parts.

"You didn't?" asked Madara as he looked at the Chakra which had taken on a form of a giant nine tailed demon fox.

"Funny thing one of the other universes I went to that Naruto had struck a deal with the Kyuubi." Said Naruto as his eyes remained blue but silted. "He helped me strike a slimier deal with my Kyuubi…"

Just the red chakra took on the form of the Kyuubi which let a giant roar as it stood over Naruto and Sakura. Naruto's Kyuubi was a deeper darker shade of orange and larger than the other Kyuubi.

"Now…..it is time to end this." stated Naruto

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the set up of the battles now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 The Final Battle Part 2**

Sakura Haruno stood in the eye of the storm as the red demon chakra it was strangely beautiful but yet she knew it was more dangerous then beautiful. She couldn't help but look at Naruto as the red demon chakra danced around him. The chakra turned solid as the nine tailed fox the Kyuubi appeared with a mighty roar which shock the entire desert.

"Now….it is time to end this." stated Naruto "Kyuubi you remember our deal."

"Yes, runt." growled the Kyuubi "I get my freedom and the man who would control me dead flesh to feed on and you get some of my power and ability to summon my kind."

"I don't remember you being that evil?" said Naruto (NaruIno) as he looked at his own Kyuubi

"He is a different version then me, he is a little more vindictive and stronger than me." Answered Kyuubi (NaruIno) "However in sense we are the same, he just a tad more evil."

"Good to know that we have an evil version of you on our side." said Naruto (NaruIno) as this universe version of Ino tried to kick him in the face only to get blocked with easily. "How rude, I am talking to someone."

"This is a war!" yelled Ino as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"More of a massacre." said Ino (NaruIno) as she dodged one of Choji's attack with easy. "We already killed Kisame and Haden is useless without his head…..so surrender our we will have to kill you too."

"We will never surrender to you demons." snapped Ino

"Please please….you haven't seen demon yet." said Ino (NaruIno) as her face pushed out into a muzzle as four blonde fox tails came out of her tail bone as she grew in size until she was around six and a half feet. Ino and Choji's eyes widened as they looked at the humanoid fox with four tails.

"Now we are going demon." said Naruto (NaruIno) as the two of them looked over to see that while they were focusing on Ino (NaruIno) he had transformed and now stood before them as a five tailed demon fox human hybrid.

Meanwhile the two Madara's stood before the large Kyuubi.

"Well this was certainly unexpected." said the Hokage Madara as he looked at the other Madara.

"I informed you that Naruto would cause trouble." said Madara

"Rasenshuriken!" yelled Naruto as he threw the glowing ball of deadly chakra in between the two Madara's. The Rasenshuriken exploded in between them, the same attack that destroyed Pain years ago seemed to rip the two Madara's apart. The Rasenshuriken kicked up dust as it spun itself out leaving the area strangely empty, a second later the two Madara's appeared untouched from the attack.

"Did you forget Naruto that we are immunity to your attacks?" asked Madara

"No, but I also know you can only stay in there for a total of five minutes without sacrificing key items like your Sharingan eyes." Said Naruto as he looked at the Madara from his universe "And since Konan made you give up one eye when you killed her and when we last faugh I took your new eye, the one you took from Pain. Which means you only have one left."

"What about me?" asked Madara

"What about you?" asked a new voice as Madara as he turned to see a fist flying toward his face. The fist went flying you his head to protect himself from the attack. The fist belonged to Sakura Haruno "You aren't going to be alive long enough to do anything."

"Like you can do anything weakling." said an voice as Sakura's eyes widened as she turned her head to see Sasuke standing there, sword raised.

"Now Die! "

Sasuke's sword came swooping down only to pass right though Sakura as if it she was Madara.

"What?" asked Madara

"I have a seal on my arm." said Sakura with a smile as Madara noticed a seal on the lower part of Sakura's arm "As long you use that handy ability to put yourself out of phase with our world, I am too."

"How does that help you?" asked Madara "A little side effect of the seal, it poisons the chakra network of the people attacked the seal with a poison of my own making that can't be stopped unless you already taken the antidote like I have."

"My Sakura has shared all her poisons with me and I am aware of the poison of the fire flower." said Madara "So your attack was for nothing."

"I thought you would." said Sakura with a smile "That is why I used the poison of the desert rose which can only be found in the garden of the Kazekage. I brought it from my world."

Madara said nothing but it spoke volumes.

"Your chakra system will break down within a few minutes but before that the tissue around your heart, liver and lungs will begin breaking apart." said Madara as the other Madara looked at him "It is how I planned to kill you and take control of both worlds. Looks like Sakura Haruno beat me too it."

Meanwhile across the battlefield Naruto (NaruHina) was having a hard time fighting against Hinata, not due to the fact that Hinata was stronger but because it was Hinata. Even though it wasn't his Hinata (NaruHina) it reminded him of his wife and he couldn't bring himself to hurt her.

"You must be weaker than even I though." said Hinata as the two of them did battle as their summons did battle in the distance. Naruto easily blocked another one of Hinata's kicks but he just couldn't bring himself to go on the offensive however he didn't have too. A suddenly Hinata's eyes widened as she fell down with a kunai in her head. Naruto looked up to see his brother-in-law standing there with a sword in hand with the tip in Hinata's back in perfect location to go though her heart.

"Lluc?" asked Naruto (NaruHina)

"She wasn't my sister or your wife, we can't think of her as either my little sister or the mother of your kids." answered Lluc as the snake Hinata summoned was smacked down hard by one of the Kyuubi's (NaruIno) tails.

"So you are another version of me." said a large blonde humanoid fox as he suddenly changed to what seemed like a differently dressed clone but was really a different version of him.

"Who are you?" asked Lluc

"You are asking how an I different they you?" asked Naruto (NaruIno) "I am judging from the fact you couldn't hurt Hinata you are married to her in your reality."

"Ya." said Naruto (NaruHina)

"I know I couldn't really hurt this universe version of my wife." said Naruto (NaruIno) "Luckily Ino-chan wanted to rip the head of that evil version of her so it all worked out."

The two Naruto's looked toward the battlefield to see the forces of the Leaf running for the hills leaving their dead and wounded behind.

"Looks like we are winning." said Naruto (NaruIno) as a huge explosion rocked the desert as a cloud of sand rose up.

"It isn't over yet." said Naruto (NaruHina) as they looked toward the cloud. "I think that is where another version of us is fighting."

"Ya." said Naruto (NaruIno)

"Sorry but I still find this whole thing to be fucking crazy." said Naruto (NaruHina)

"I try not to think about it." answered Naruto (NaruIno)

Across the battlefield Sasuke(SasuAdria) and Adria Uchiha did battle back to back just like they had for almost of all of their missions with team seven. Sasuke's (SasuAdria) sword was cutting down leaf ninjas as Pain fought a losing battle with Nagato. Already five of the six paths of pain were lying on the ground dead. Only the Deva path was still standing and he was badly hurt.

"How can you be so powerful?" asked Pain as he looked at Nagato

"I am fighting not only for my friends and my village but for what the first sage of the six paths wanted a peaceful world." said Nagato "In my world we have had 50 years of almost total peace and maybe with this battle I can bring peace to this world."

Pain didn't have time to say anything as Nagato disappeared before reappearing right in front of Pain. Nagato's hand ripped though Pain's body grabbing one of the black chakra control rods.

"Now, why don't I talk to the real Pain." said Nagato as he formed a single hand sign. "Summoning justu!"

With that a large puff of smoke filled the air as a pale man attached to what appeared to be a wooden spider came out of the smoke.

"So you used the chakra I use to control the paths to summon me too you." said Nagato 

"Yes." answered Nagato back as he looked at the frail physically weak version of himself.

"I will bring peace to the world by uniting the world under Madara, that way no one will lose their friends and family." said Nagato

"I will unite you will your parents and your friends." said Nagato as he pulled back his hand as a massive amount of chakra filled his hand, it was a different color of chakra formed a ball "Minato taught me this but I added my own twist, RASENGAN!"

Nagato's rasengan had not only chakra but all the different elements molded into a single attack. The explosion ripped though the air kicking up a massive amount of dust as Pain left the world.

At the front line the battle still raged between Naruto and Sasuke, Sasuke's sword had already cut Naruto's flesh and at the moment it wasn't looking good for the Kazekage.

"You will die this day Naruto." said Sasuke as he brought his sword down toward Naruto who was on his knees. Naruto raised his hands grabbing the sword with his unprotected hand causing his blood to roll down the blade, however Naruto couldn't stop the blade as it hit his shoulder.

"Sand Coffin." said a cold voice from behind Sasuke as the sand around Sasuke rose up around him before enclosing him.

"What is happening." said Sasuke as he fought against the sand.

"The Sasuke I know may have escaped but you will not." said Gaara as he closed his hand and with that Sasuke was crushed in one mighty blow.

Near the center of the now desinigrating Leaf army stood Naruto with his Kyuubi facing Madara. Facing death the other Madara was in no need mood to help the Madara or Sasuke, or for that matter Naruto and Sakura. Sakura had pulled her fist out of Madara's head but now she had to seal with Sasuke and Madara. Luckily Madara seamed just as much interested in killing Sasuke and Madara as Sakura and Naruto.

"Fire lions." roared Madara as two giant lions made out of nothing but pure flames came roaring toward Sakura. Sakura responded by punching the ground kicking up the sand which flew up into the flames dissipating it. Madara was breathing heavily as blood ran out of from under his mask.

"I think you have only a few minutes to live." said Sakura as she turned to see Naruto dodging an attack from Sasuke was Madara was dealing with the Kyuubi.

"I will feast on your flesh!" yelled the Kyuubi as two of its tails came crashing down on top of Madara who simply passed out of phase. Meanwhile Sasuke's sword which was now covered with lightening was clashing against Naruto's kunai which was covered with red demon chakra.

"So you embraced the demon within you deadliest." said Sasuke with a grin.

"I am not the demon here." growled Naruto as two fangs poked out of his lips. "You are, now die!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto's kunai started to cut into his sword. Sasuke jumped back as Naruto stood still and looked at him as red chakra tails started to form around him.

"When will you learn you can't touch me?" asked Madara as he passed though Kyuubi's tails.

"You leave me no choice." growled Kyuubi as massive amounts of demon chakra filled the air. All over the battlefield people stopped fighting as the looked at the now red sky.

"What is going on?" asked Sakura as suddenly Naruto grabbed her. Somehow the demon chakra didn't burn her skin or hurt her like it had in the past. Instead it covered her body.

"Hold on." said Naruto as suddenly the red chakra formed a dome over the entire remaining forces of the leaf however it didn't touch any of the sand forces or the other universe.

"What is going on?" asked Sakura as suddenly the entire place was rocked by a huge explosion that covered the entire dome, somehow the explosion stopped at the edge of the Demon chakra. Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at the fireball which now whipped around her and Naruto.

"Don't worry." said Naruto in a way that caused Sakura's heart to be at peace. "This was part of the plan but he did pull it off a little earlier then I told him too."

For a moment Sakura looked out at the swirling red chakra that moved around them like a tornado. A second a figure appeared out of the red chakra, Sakura's eyes widened as she realized it was Sasuke. His body was being ripped apart from the chakra; half of his face was gone as he raised his sword. Just then his body gave up as Sasuke fell to the ground, for a moment he seemed to say something before his entire body breaking apart into nothingness.

"I almost feel sorry for him." Said Sakura

"I do feel sorry for him, if this wasn't needed I would never have agreed to the Kyuubi's plan." said Naruto as he lowered his head "Everyone apart from us who fell under the dome is now dead."

"Naruto." said Sakura as she placed her hand on his cheek. "I didn't get a chance to say this before because we were interrupted."

"Say what?" asked Naruto as his heart rate picked up and it wasn't because of the explosion which they now found themselves in .

"I'll just show you." Said Sakura as she pressed her lips against his, Naruto's eyes widened for a moment before he relaxed as he returned the kiss as the two of them embraced each other as Naruto's demon chakra embraced chakra as the chakra tails wrapped protectively around Sakura.

The desert outside of the sand glowed red as a done of demon chakra kept burning. It seemed to have no end but it was clear that the battle was all but over. The Leaf ninja's who hadn't ran away from the battle when it first started to turn against them where either caught under the dome which meant death the others where caught and now under guard. The most notable prisoner was none other than the pink death Sakura Nara.

"Looks like we finally won." said Naruto as his wife Temari wrapped his wound.

"Ya." said Temari with a smile before she looked out to where the people who had been summoned by the other Naruto stood watching the sense. It was strange to see to all the different versions of the same person. People she hated now stood before her, Ino (NaruIno) , Sasuke, a female version of her husband and other leaf ninjas. Slowly the explosion faded away as Naruto and Sakura walked out of the explosion as the explosion disappeared.

"Where is Madara?" asked Naruto (NaruHina) as Naruto and Sakura looked back to see the Kyuubi tossing a body into the air.

"He lived though the blast; however it caused him so much that the Kyuubi can finish him off." said Naruto

"Then we won." said Sasuke (SasuAdria)

"Ya, now we just have to get you home." Said Sakura as a sand ninja rushed up to Naruto

"Lord Kazekage, what do I do about the prisoners?" asked a sand ninja as he looked toward his Kazekage.

"What do you think?" asked Naruto as the Sand ninjas nodded their heads before slitting the thoughts of every prisoner.

"What are you doing!" yelled Naruto as instantly every sand ninja apart from Gaara turned their attention to Naruto and the others.

"This is how we do it here." stated Naruto

"There where prisoners you didn't need to kill them!" yelled Ino (NaruIno)

"Believe me I have half a mind to kill you all for being leaf ninjas." stated Naruto

"You are no Namikaze." said Minato

"I am the Kazekage and these people committed crimes against the sand and needed to die." stated Naruto

"I believe it is time for you all to leave." said Temari "Let us worry about our own world."

"Some world." said Sakura as she looked at the version of herself which now lied in a pool of her own blood.

Riding on the back of the Kyuubi (NaruIno) allowed them to get to the area that allowed them to transport themselves back to their own universe. Once everyone was back Naruto, Sakura and Gaara transported themselves back home.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the end of the battle. Now I have posted clips of stories I am considering so please go vote to see what you would like to see. Now until the last chapter please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 It is Finally Over**

"Sasuke is dead." stated Naruto as they appeared back in the hall that was used by Madara and Sasuke to escape.

"And so is Madara." added Sakura

"So it is over." said Tsunade

"Not yet, I still have to get home." added Kane Haruno as he stood up and looked at Naruto and Sakura.

"So one last round trip and then we can shut this thing down once and for all." said Tsunade

"Why don't we do it now." said Kane

"Look at them." said Tsunade as she pointed toward Naruto and Sakura, their cloths where dirty with more than a few droplets of blood on them.

"No it's ok, Kane has waited long enough." said Naruto "Besides it will give me time to explain what I had to do to win the battle."

"What did you have to do?" asked Tsunade

"Well you when we get back." said Naruto with a grin as Tsunade rolled her eyes before Naruto, Sakura and Kane disappeared in a flash of light. The three of them appeared in the middle of a knee high stream.

"I really hate the random part of this seal." said Sakura as the three of them walked out of the stream and unto solid ground.

"It's the last time." Said Naruto as he looked around he could just spot the Hokage Mountain in the distance with all the faces he was familiar with, only the last one was a face that looked somewhat familiar. "Is that Kakashi?"

"The the seventh Hokage Kakashi Hatake." said Kane "However that will not be for much longer since Dad is going to be named Hokage within a month."

"I see." said Naruto

"Well, I would have been Hokage sooner but the council felt I was just too young." said a new voice as Naruto and Sakura looked to see a tall well built man with faded whisker marks on his cheeks. He had had on an UNBU uniform apart from the mask. His deep red hair was cut short as his green eyes looked at the two new comers.

"Naruto and Sakura." said Javier Haruno

"How did you know our name?" asked Naruto as Javier smiled.

"Let's just save that for the end." said a new voice as Naruto and Sakura's heads turned to see a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"Mom." said Kane

"Did everything happen as we believed?" asked Javier as Naruto and Sakura raised an eyebrow

"Ya." said Kane with a smile "Just in the stories you told me."

"Ok what the hell is going on?" asked Naruto

"Did you really your reality was the only one where Madara and Sasuke tried to escape destruction?" asked Adria Haruno as she looked at the male version of herself Naruto.

"Wait you went though this whole universal jump thing already?" asked Naruto

"Well not entirely the same, we went to one where Sasuke was a good and a girl we were also married." said Javier "That was weird."

"How about the one where I had the Kyuubi and married to a male Tenten." said Adria "That was fucked up."

"You knew this whole time about everything?" asked Sakura as she looked at Kane.

"Ya." said Kane "But I couldn't tell you."

"Why not?" asked Naruto

"Don't want to change events and judging from the fact you two where holding hands when you appeared from that universe it seems it didn't." said Kane

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto as Kane, Javier and Adria smiled.

"The last universe we went to was one belonging to one to a fox summoned and daughter of the Hokage Kushina Rin Namikaze." said Adria as Sakura's eyes widened.

"_Rin's my mother name."_ thought Sakura as she looked toward Adria who seemed to read her face _"Are you saying?"_

Adria simply nodded her head answering her question.

"_So the fact that none of the kids came though was Naruto-kun with a female version of us was because we are in the world where that happens." _said Inner Sakura with a smile as she pumped her fist in victory.

"No I think it is time for you two to head home." said Javier

"Wait I still don't get it, how do you know us?" asked Naruto

"Just say this, this will be the last time we see you but you will see us again." said Javier "Now head home, I believe a party will be waiting for you."

Fireworks flew up into the clear night sky as the leaf as well as the entire ninja world celebrated the end of a war that had lasted too long. The Akatsuki, Madara and Sasuke Uchiha was now gone. On top of that the war had brought new levels of cooperation between the ninja villages with the hope of a long peace. In the sea of people dancing and celebrating Hinata Hyuuga moved though the streets trying to find Naruto. She was dressed in her favorite little blue dress that hugged her sides and gave a great view of her bust. Her goal was simple find Naruto and make him hers, as she moved though the crowed she scanned for any sign of Naruto, she wished she could use her Byakugan but the doctors had told her to wait a while to use her newly transplanted eyes.

"Hinata what are you doing here?" asked Ino as she and Choji sat at a candle light table at an outdoor restaurant.

"Judging by how she is dressed I am betting she is looking for Naruto." Said Choji

"Ya." answered Hinata with a blush.

"Well last I saw him he was handing toward that small club near his house." Said Ino

"Thanks." said Hinata as she rushed off.

"Why didn't you tell her?" asked Choji

"She wouldn't believe me." answered Ino "She needs to see it herself. I am just happy that you don't have that heart condition."

"I am happy too." said Choji as they lifted their wine glasses.

Hinata rushed through the streets until she reached her goal, it was a small club located less than a block away from Naruto's apartment. The sound of music filled the air as she entered the club, it was playing soft romantic music as multiple couples littered the dance floor. The bar tender was standing behind the bar filling out drinks to the people at the bar, one of those people sitting at the bar was none other than the 5th Hokage of the hidden leaf Tsunade. Quickly Hinata walked up to her Hokage.

"Lady Tsunade." said Hinata as she walked up to the bar.

"What are you doing here Hinata?" asked Tsunade as she looked at the stunning Hyuuga woman.

"I am looking for Naruto?" asked Hinata as Tsunade raised an eyebrow before taking another drink.

"Hinata I don't think you want to be here." said Tsunade

"Why?" asked Hinata as she looked though the crowed of people toward the other side of the club. There sitting there in one of the small booths in a pair of black dress pants with a black jacket with an orange undershirt was Naruto. He wasn't lone sitting there or rather sitting on Naruto's lap was the last person Hinata wanted to see, Sakura Haruno dressed in a red dress with a totally open back. The two of them where making out like mad with Sakura's hands on Naruto's cheek and his chest while his one of his hands was on her lower back and slowly going lower and lower while the other hand was on her upper leg and moving up.

"No….." said Hinata

"I am sorry Hinata but I think Naruto is a little busy at the moment." said Tsunade

"No…this can't be happening." said Hinata as she remembered what her other self in the universe said about how she got with Naruto.

**Flashback**

"We were just so worried about losing our friendship that for years we didn't say what was in both our hearts." said Hinata "Then one day we admit it to each other and that very night we made love and within a year we were engaged to be married."

**End Flashback**

"They are actually slowly things down." said Tsunade "They were dancing like mad just a while ago."

Hinata's couldn't take her eyes off Naruto as Sakura and Naruto stood up with their hands locked. Each of them a subjective smile on their faces, it didn't take a Shikamaru to figure out where they were going and what they were going to do when they got there.

**Well I hope you liked this ending, I wanted it to be a little bit of an open ended story. Now this is currently the last Naruto story I have up and going at the moment. I have posted clips of the stories I am thinking about doing. I was surprised when a large portion of votes hated every story, I have a feeling it was because they wanted another Naruto story. I just need a break from Naruto stories but I do not feel this will be my last Naruto story. Now I thank everyone who read and reviewed and I hope you keep reading my stories. Thanks Wilkins75.**


End file.
